Speak now
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress likes Po, and she wants to tell him, meanwhile, Po is trying to move on from his crush on Tigress since he thinks she doesn't feel the same way. But when Tigress is about to tell him, someone shows up. And things look worse, when Po is going to get married with her. Will Tigress let Po marry and be happy, or will she say something? Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**HI, well, this so another story I have been thinking about, like for a long time. This one is based on a song, at least the ending, I'm not going to say what song though, until the very last chapters, because it might give away some of the conflict. Anyway, hope you like it, I will be writing the holiday one when we are near Christmas! OH and even though I don't celebrate thanksgiving, happy Thanksgiving to the people who do! (I know is not yet but still).**

**Hope you enjoy it and review!**

Chapter 1- The day

_Breathe in, breathe out. Come on Tigress, you can do this! _ Tigress was telling herself, as she was walking towards Po, who was meditating over at the Peach tree. She was planning on telling him about how she felt. It wasn't complicated. Or so she thought. But right now, she didn't even know what to think.

_**Flashback, to a few days before this…**_

Tigress was in the training hall, obviously, training along with the rest of her friends. They were all trying to try out new moves, or new techniques. Along with Po, who was still trying to master his own style, one that was very rare.

Tigress was always focused, except for today, she couldn't help but to let her own brain start to overthink her emotions.

Lately, every time she is near Po, she feels…weird. She knew she could find the answer. But up until now, she hasn't been able to. So she has been thinking about why she feels that way. She sighed, she knew this could come easily, it wasn't as if this were a really big and difficult riddle, waiting to be solved.

After training, she went over to her room, skipping lunch. Everyone was wondering why, but none of them dared to ask her, not wanting to upset the feline. Everyone…. Except one panda.

"Is anyone going to go ask her if she is ok, or give her a bowl of soup?" He asked them, thinking that they would, at least he expected Viper to go, because she was like a sister to Tigress. But he still wanted to ask.

Everyone was quiet, when they heard no one said anything, they just shook their heads, a little bit ashamed.

"Seriously, no one? Why?" Po asked, his tone was bewildered and disappointed.

"Well, first of all, I don't want to get killed" Mantis said, Monkey and Crane snickered at his comment, but Viper just slapped him a little bit roughly with her tail.

Po just narrowed his eyes, not that he didn't understand where they were coming going from, because he did, he had even experience it firsthand, but he wanted, he knew there was another reason.

"Is not that Po, well, at least not all. Is just over the years, we noticed that if she has a problem, she solves it own her own, so it's better just to not disturb her, or she will get upset" Viper explained calmly. Now this made sense to Po, still, Tigress was his friend, well, best friend, and maybe a little bit more, but he preferred not to think about that, since he has been trying to move on from his crush of Tigress. He had, still has, a crush on her, maybe more, but he is trying to move on, because well, Tigress is not interested in him, not that he knew of.

"Well, I'm still going to bring her some soup"

"Don't worry, we'll pay for your funeral dude" Mantis told him, Monkey let out a chuckle, but Viper just glared at them, and Po, well, he also laughed at this, but not because it was funny, well, that was part of it, the other part is because there was a chance that he had just signed up for his death.

**With Tigress…**

_Ok, just think, emotions, I feel butterflies, I feel happy, I feel warm, I feel safe, it involves Po, another person. That's it! It's …_

She got interrupted as she was about to solve the riddle that had been bugging her, she heard someone enter her room, she turned around and saw Po looking at her, with that sweet smile, and a bowl of soup. She smiled,

_Love._

As on cue, the butterflies came into her stomach, but this time, she had already gotten used to them, and she had even grown to like them.

"Hi, I just came in to see if you were ok" Po said, then he looked at the bowl on his hands

"And I bought you some soup, I thought you might want to eat something" He said with a smile. Tigress was smiling, staring at him, and admiring how kind he was. She would have never imagined she would have fallen in love with a panda, much less Po. But destiny is really weird, and now here she was, staring dreamily at Po.

When she realized she was staring she quickly regained her posture.

"I'm ok now" She said. Po raised an eyebrow, it was a weird answer _did she mean she is ok now, or now that I'm here? _Po thought. Once Tigress analyzed quickly what she said, she quickly shook her hands.

"I mean, I'm ok now, because I got rid of what was making me…upset" She said hoping Po didn't get any more suspicious. To her relief, he didn't, he just handed her the soup.

Po seemed satisfied with the response, but deep down, he was a little disappointed that she didn't meant him. Tigress took the bowl and sat at her bed, scooting over so there was space for Po to sit as well. He sat down.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. Tigress chuckled a little, she find it funny yet kind how Po always wanted to talk things out, mostly with her, even though he knew she wasn't that kind of person.

"Nah, I'm ok, really, now I just have to see what I can do about my problem" She said, then regretted it.

"And what's the problem?" Po asked, happy that she opened to him a little. Tigress was thinking about a way to tell him, without fully revealing her thoughts.

"Have you ever wanted something else, but in the process, you are afraid of losing something you already have?" She asked him, she was actually talking about their friendship, and how she was afraid that if she said something about how she felt, she will ruin it.

Po was hesitating about his answer.

"Yes, I have." He said and stood, then started walking towards the door, but before leaving, he turned around,

"But I think if it's worth it, it worth the risk, don't you think?" He said, then smiled and left. Tigress smiled, after Po left, she laid back down in her bed.

_Is it really worth it? _

She thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said. She went back through her memories, trying to see if there was anything there that could help her. But all she could think about was him. The memories of the moments they shared were flooding back like a waterfall. And they didn't stop on coming. She sighed, wondering when did all this became complicated. She kept thinking, smiling at everything that reminded her of him, or silly things that he did. Or even the little things that he did, in order to try to become close to her.

_I think you have gotten closer to me that you have imagined. _She said with a smile. After thinking for a couple of more minutes, she finally came to agreements with herself.

"_Yes, Po. You are worth the risk" _

Then she drifted to sleep, her sleep was no longer disturbed by her unresolved emotions, but now by a new thing, how was she going to tell him?

**Ok I hope you like it! Just so you know, this is still a flashback of what happened. And the next chapter is going to be too. Anyway, well, I hope you are enjoying it and please leave your reviews (I'm shooting for 3 in this chapter)!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**-Peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Ok, I have no idea what to write now, like as a note, and… hold on. I do… Oh yeah! So this is still a flashback, basically, this is the whole story before Tigress plan's to confess, so this is going to be a long flashback. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and review, favorite, follow if you want to (except for the enjoy part, I really hope you do enjoy it)!**

Chapter 2

_Just keep walking and tell him, as easy as that. _Tigress was breathing heavily as if she was making the hardest decision, which in one way, she really was.

_**Flashback (again)…**_

It's been some more days after she actually came to agreements with her emotions. She spend time with Po, more and more, or you could say it the other way as well, because Po also spend most of his time with her. Every one of their friends knew that they were inseparable, but Po and Tigress claimed they were just 'best friends'.

Tigress, even if she didn't know, when she talked or had a conversation with him, she flirted, she was sure she didn't know how, but if you tilted your head, and narrow your eyes, you could clearly see that The master Tigress was flirting, something that no one, not even her, thought it was possible.

It wasn't until one day, that someone else knew Tigress's secret crush.

It was one day, when Po invited her to tag along with him, because he was going to his dad's noodle shop.

They were both training, Master Shifu made them train extra hard, so everyone was exhausted after their training session. Most of them had to go with Mantis so he could do acupuncture on them, which really helped them, but the poor insect had to help his friends, and himself.

After training, Shifu told them that they could spend the rest of their day however they wanted, but most of the warriors were too tired to do any of their activities, so they decided to just go to their rooms and rest.

Tigress, however, wasn't going to rest. She always pushed herself to perfection, therefore, she wasn't tired after training. Instead she decided to go meditate.

And a certain panda was planning to go visit his dad, even though he was really tired, he had already promised him that he was going to help him on the kitchen, and Po always, or at least tried to keep his promises.

Po was walking towards his dad's shop, and as he was going to the stairs, he saw a figure on the Peach tree, he immediately identify it as Tigress. He smiled at her. He then started heading towards her, he didn't like seeing her alone, even if she said that she was fine, he knew that part of her would like some company.

"Hey" Po said.

Tigress didn't seem to pay attention to him, she was in deep meditation.

"Umm, Tigress" Po said again, now walking in front of her, waving his hands in front of her face.

"PO, stop that" She said, her voice emotionless, which made Po frowned. Tigress was still in the same lotus position.

"What do you want?" Tigress asked him, this time her voice was a little bit softer.

"Well, I was going to my dad's noddle shop, so I was wondering if you would"

_IS he going to ask me out?! _Tigress thought, she just raised an eyebrow, and managed a small smile, now standing up in front of the panda, who looked nervous.

_What am I thinking, asking her out?! _ _She is obviously going to say no, how is that going to help me move on._

"If you would care to join me?" He said, Tigress frowned in disappointment that Po wasn't asking her out but just inviting her.

"Sure, I would love to" She said, Po smiled.

_Ok, if I knew she was going to say yes, I would have probably asked her out instead, but what's done is done, at least now I have some alone time with her._

As they were about to go to the stairs Mantis and Crane went outside, and mantis seeing both of them together started teasing them.

"Hey Po, are you guys going on a date?" Po and Tigress started blushing.

"No we are not!, We are just friends" He said, then both of them started heading off, leaving Mantis and Crane laughing at the reactions of the panda and the feline, though quietly because unlike Po, Tigress could use them as sparring partners.

"SO we are just friends?" Tigress asked,

"I didn't mean it like that!" Po quickly add

"Yeah of course, I know" She said quickly, not trying to make the situation more awkward,

"We are… umm" Po said, he was trying to figure out if Tigress wanted to be called more than friends, or if she just meant like a best friends relationship, and as he was thinking that, Tigress was yelling at herself,

_You just made it obvious that you like him! _

"We are… best friends, right?!" She said, faking a smile, Po quickly turned to look at her.

"Yeah, that's what we are." He said, both of them sighed, sad that they were both **only **best friends, but not willing to say another word about it in fear of making things awkward.

They both headed to his dad's noodle shop. At first they were walking in silence, but after a while they were both having a conversation all the way there, well, Po was the one doing most of the talking, and Tigress was listening, once in a while making sarcastic-funny comments or saying her opinion on the topic.

Once they got there, both of them were already smiling, which wasn't unusual for Po, but for Tigress it was. Po was staring at her while she was telling him a legend, he loved how pretty she looked, how smart she was, how passionate she was about Kung Fu, how her smile was beautiful, that's why when he was around her, he always tried to make her smile more often. That's why he fell in love with her.

She finished telling the story, and then Mr. Ping came to greet his son.

"Hey, son! I'm so glad you are here! Maybe you could help me with…" He said, but he forgot what to say next when he saw that master Tigress beside Po.

"Oh son, you didn't told me you guys started dating!" Po and Tigress blushed, and shook their heads.

"No dad, she just came with me as friends you know" Then he grabbed his dad, and dragged him to the kitchen, away from Tigress, so he couldn't embarrass him anymore.

"I'm going to cook us some noodles!" Po shouted from the kitchen.

Tigress just chuckled and went to grab a table for him and Po, while she was there, she was staring at Po, and how he was cooking with his dad, having a great time. She sighed dreamily.

Then she felt someone tap her leg. She looked down and it was a little bunny. The bunny was probably just a few years old, Tigress smiled at her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said, she wasn't great with kids, but she wasn't rude, you could even say she had a soft place for children.

"I was just wondering… is Po your boyfriend?" The bunny asked shyly. Tigress widen her eyes, she seriously didn't expected that. But then she smiled, and went back at staring at him,

"I wish…" She replied, the little bunny smiled, satisfied and went to her mom.

Little did she know, that someone had listened to her answer…

**With Crane…**

He had forgotten that he was supposed to pick up some ink that he had ordered, therefore, he had to go to the village, he was tired, but if he didn't picked the up today, then the ink wouldn't be in a great condition.

He was thinking about his friend, Po and the relationship he has been developing with Tigress. But the complicated thing is that, Tigress seemed to return his feelings, but he wasn't really sure of that.

He had finished picking up his bottles of ink. Now he was walking back to the Jade Palace.

_I think I will drop by to see Po, and maybe get some noodles at his dad's shop._

He started heading there, but as he was about to enter, he saw Tigress talking to a little bunny, he quickly hid behind the entrance, and just peeked carefully. He was listening to the small conversation they were having.

He heard the bunny ask Tigress if Po was her boyfriend, Crane expected Tigress to growled at her, or do a grimace, but instead he was met by one of the biggest surprises of his life, Tigress turned to look at Po, and Crane noticed it was the kind of stare when you love someone. His beak dropped opened when he heard her reply.

"I wish…"

_Hold on! Tigress LOVES Po!? OK, calm down, and get out of here, then figure out what to do with this information! _

Crane thought, then he carefully started to walk out of there, and went flying to the Jade palace. Once he got there, he directly went to his room to think more about what he had just witness, mostly because he was afraid that he was going to bump into someone and spill the secret, cause he is not really good at keeping secrets, much less when he is nervous.

_Ok, Tigress likes Po, and Po likes Tigress. I'm pretty sure that if Tigress finds out that I know, then I will be dead, so I think I will keep it to myself, at least now I know what is going on between them, and hopefully Tigress will get the courage to tell Po, or vice versa. _

After he made up his mind, he felt much more relaxed, but he was wondering if either one of them was going to be able to confess, or if one of them was going to miss their chance.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Remember this is still a flashback. I wasn't sure how to finish this chapter, and I just couldn't end the chapter, could I? No, I couldn't. Anyway, this is chapter was mostly about them 'labeling' their relationship, and Crane hearing Tigress. Next chapter is going… actually, you will find out soon enough! *evil smirk* **

**Oh and leave your reviews! **

**-Peace out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here is chapter 3, I hope you like it, and most importantly…**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

**(Remember I start with what is happening in present time with Tigress)**

"Hey Po" Tigress said, her voice was normal, soft but at the same time it was firm. Her voice was completely the opposite of what she was feeling right now, inside, she was completely freaking out, she couldn't even believe that she had, well, **has** the guts to tell him how she really feels.

_**Flashback, (to the noodle shop)…**_

Tigress was thinking how did the little bunny knew there was something between them, people say that kids are wiser because they can see more things. But was love one of them? She didn't know, but that didn't stopped her from believing that there was something between Po and her.

_With Po…_

He was in the kitchen, cooking for him and Tigress. His dad was smiling at him, since every couple of minutes, he would glance at Tigress and a small grin for on his lips.

"Son, you should tell her" Mr. Ping said, as he was chopping some vegetables for his soup. Po stopped stirring the noodles.

"Dad, I'm trying to move on, I don't think she likes me" He replied, his tone serious and sad.

"Don't you think that if she didn't like you she wouldn't have come here with you? Besides, she is THE master Tigress, so coming with you, that is saying something, tell me, when have you seen her come here with someone else?" Mr. Ping said, leaving his son thinking about when has she came to the village with company.

"Never" He muttered.

"But that doesn't mean she likes me" He said.

"You are being blind son, and stubborn, almost as your girlfriend" Mr. Ping answered.

"DAD!"

Mr. Ping laughed and gave him two bowls of soup, and kicked him out of the kitchen, motioning to go sit with Tigress, who was seating by herself, the sun rays hitting on her fur, making it seem shiny, and she was looking at the sky, as if she were reading a book.

"Hey, I'm back" Po said, setting the bowls of soup on the table, and then taking a seat across from her. She smiled.

"So what were you and your dad talking about?" She asked, trying to get the conversation going, while she started eating the noodles, she had to admit, they were really good, but she preferred Po's noodles recipe, maybe because it was made by him.

When she asked, Po immediately tensed up, fearing that she had heard some of their conversation.

"Did you listened to any of it?" He asked her. Tigress was taken back and shook her head, which was a huge relief for Po.

"OH, well then, we basically talked about…noodles!" He said, confident that Tigress was going to believe him, which she didn't she just stopped eating and crossed her arms, her eyes telling Po that she knew he was making it up.

"Po, I know you are lying" She said, amused that he actually thought he could fool her. Po frowned, and started to make-up another excuse, or maybe something that could relate to what they were actually talking about, so technically he would be telling the truth just not all of it.

"Fine, we were talking about… um… girls" He said, having a smug face. Tigress's heart stopped when she heard that,

_He was talking about other girls? So he doesn't like me? And what girl was he talking about?_

She cleared her throat, trying to hide some of her jealousy, and maintain her emotionless, or at least her normal-be-around-Po-self.

"Oh really, so who were you guys talking about, or what was your conversation about?" She asked, and continued eating, as if it were no big deal to her, even though on the inside, she was dying for answers.

"Well, you know, the usual, and we were talking about a girl…. Whose name is… Song! Yeah, we were talking about her!" He said, proud that he could think really quickly.

Tigress's heart stopped again,

_Song!? That thief! _

"Hold on, what's the usual?" She asked again, Po's eyes widen, knowing that Tigress was going to know that he was lying and she was going to be mad at him.

"You know I'm lying, don't you?" He finally admitted. Tigress smirk, she was actually starting to believe him, but Oh god, what a relief it was to her that he wasn't thinking about other girls, at least not Song.

"Yes, I do. I guess if it's too private for you to tell, I can't force you to tell me. At least I know is not about girls" She said and smiled, but when she realized that she said the last part out loud, she darted her eyes to Po, who was staring at her with a happy grin,

"Umm, I didn't mean that, I mean I did, but I, you see, You and" She was shifting uneasily, avoiding eye contact with the panda, she could feel her cheeks get really warm, so warm that not even her orange fur could hide it anymore. Po was still staring at her, feeling the butterflies fill his stomach, he loved seeing Tigress like this, this was really unusual for her, she was never **not** sure of what she was going to say or do. And she never stuttered like she was now. He found it extremely cute that she was getting really shy and nervous, her face was red and her paws were getting a little bit sweaty, but he loved it, it just added to the long list of why he loved her.

"I'm going to work out" She finally said, in her usual, confident voice. She stood up, and started exiting the shop, heading towards the training hall.

_UGH! I just made a huge fool out of myself, and basically told him that I like him…. For the SECOND time today! This day couldn't get any worse. _

She then tripped and to make it worse, she fell on a puddle,

_Seriously, there's only one puddle in the whole village, and I fall on it!? It didn't even rain! _

She kept stomping until she got to her bedroom, where she laid down, and changed clothes, since the one she was currently wearing were all wet.

Once she changed, she started to mediate.

_I'm just making this complicated, for me and for him, for both of us. The more I love him the more I make a fool out of myself, I am sure this is not healthy. I should just tell him that I love him. I mean, I acted jealous just at the thought that he was thinking about other girls, who were not me! I will tell him, tomorrow. Then all this nonsense will stop._

She sighed, and started drifting into sleep, but it was hard to do, because her teeth were chattering against each other, her stomach was knots, and besides that, she was extremely cold, but she was sweating, all because she was going to tell Po what she felt like. When she thought that, she chuckled to herself.

_I bet that if I had told my past-self that I will fall in love, and be like this, I wouldn't have believed myself. And when I used to see how some girls were flirting with boys, and all jealous and all nervous to talk to them, and I used to think to myself 'Is so simple, is just 3 words, I love you'. Well, I guess is not when is you experiencing that. _

**Hey! Well, I hope you like this, next chapter is going to start with Po. And I hope you liked the last part, I enjoyed writing what Tigress was thinking, (not only because I'm a huge fan of her) because I could put also what I felt like when I had this crush. (I'm not going to tell you about my love life if you are thinking I will, mostly because is a total mess and I don't have one besides crushes.).**

**And thanks to those who favorite/followed my story!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and review! I will update soon!**

**-Peace out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hey!**

**TiPo Me: enough of you author's note, get on with the story!**

**Normal Me: I just said Hi.**

**TiPo Me: Story, NOW!**

**Normal Me: *Gets to computer and starts typing scared* I'm on it! Oh and ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

"Oh hey Tigress" Po answered, standing up from his meditative position. Tigress's heart was beating extremely fast, her palms were really hot, and her brain might have been on a meltdown.

_Just tell him before you don't even remember your name! Just go ahead, you are alone with him, and you just have to say those words and UGH! Why is this so complicated!?_

**Flashback (To the noddle shop, but now with Po after Tigress left to 'work out')**

Po was still staring at the exit of the noddle shop, where he had seen Tigress last. His heart was beating fast, but in a good way, it was because of happiness, and probably partially because of him lying, but mostly because of happiness. In his mind he was playing over and over what he said, and what was Tigress's response.

"_At least I know is not about girls" _That was what Tigress said to him, unintentionally. He was thinking how her facial expression was much more relieved when she knew it wasn't about girls. But why?

_Was she jealous? Of course not! But she did seem uncomfortable about me thinking about other girls, and when I told her I was lying, she looked happy. But maybe it was nothing, or maybe she likes me! But maybe again, she is just caring for me as a friend…_

His thoughts were interrupted by his dad.

"Oh son, are you seriously still thinking she doesn't like you? Because everyone with a heart could tell that she loves you"

"Hold on, where you spying on us?!" Po said, a little bit annoyed by the lack of privacy his dad gave him.

"Of course not! I accidentally started listening to you conversation and didn't stop" Mr. Ping said with a smile. Po just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"But how can you be so sure that she likes me? I been trying to move on from her because I see nothing that tells me how she feels towards me, and I'm observing closely!" Po said, his voice was a mix of confuse and sadness and angriness and mostly love.

Mr. Ping could see what Po's problem was and why he couldn't find a solution, so he slowly shook his head, putting his hand over at his son's shoulder,

"That's why Po, you can't see love with your eyes, you see it with your heart. And if you started opening you heart, you will know how she feels, and mostly, how _**you **_feel, because from what I see, you keep telling me that you are trying to move on, when really, you love her and want to be with her" Mr. Ping explained calmly.

"But what if she doesn't like me, wouldn't it be easier to just go with someone who tells you how they feel? Then you don't put your heart on the line" Po replied. Mr. Ping shook his head.

"Is not always that easy. Besides, sometimes opportunities will show up, and some of them might seem amazing at the moment, but you will have to make the choice to take them or pass them, because there are others that might come after, and those are the ones worth waiting for." Mr. Ping said, then went over to the kitchen.

Leaving Po thinking about that, he didn't know his dad could be so wise, but again, he is full of surprises.

He started walking back to the Jade Palace, thinking everything over, it just seemed impossible that Tigress, THE master Tigress, the hardcore warrior, the fierce master of the tiger style, had fallen for… him, a panda. If it was another girl, he would have thought that maybe she just wanted him for his title, because of him being the Dragon Warrior, but this is Tigress, he knew her all too well, and she wasn't that kind of girl, besides, she already had an amazing tittle, she was one of the furious five, and their unofficial leader. But know that he thought about it, he didn't even know if she had ever fallen in love.

_Has she loved someone else? I mean, she is the most beautiful girl, and I bet lots of guys have asked her out, but has she actually gone on a date?_

He started to think about that, he didn't know why, but the idea of seeing Tigress with another tiger, or another guy, just made his blood boil. But he knew maybe some of his friends might know the answers to that, and being the curious panda that he is, he went over to ask them.

Normally, we would have gone to Viper, but if it involved Tigress, well, he knew that girls told each other everything, and he didn't wanted Tigress to know. So he went to Crane, which was reasonable, since if he went with Monkey or Mantis, then they would tease him.

_Knock Knock_

"Crane, can I come in?" Po asked after gently knocking on his door, Crane came out, apparently he was working on his calligraphy skills.

"Hey Po! Do you need anything?" He said, as he motioned his friend to come in, Crane was constantly reminding himself not to tell him what he heard earlier that day because well, he should let figure it out on their own, unless it got really bad, like if Tigress suddenly gets engage with someone else, then he will intervene, but nothing like that actually happens, so he decided to just stay out of it.

"So I was just wondering, has Tigress ever gone on a date, or you know had a boyfriend?" He said, his voice came out bitterly, something he didn't planned. Crane raised his eyebrows, and looked at him.

"No, she hasn't. Not a boyfriend, nor a date" Crane said, Po frowned, but at the same time, he was hiding a smile.

"Why are you asking?" Crane told him, trying to get some more information out of him.

"Umm, just wondering, you know how curious I am! Ok, thanks and goodnight!" He quickly went out of Crane's room, and headed for his. Once he got there, he sighed and started to go to sleep. Crane on the other hand, was just smiling, seeing how oblivious both of them, Tigress and Po, were to each other.

As Po was drifting (**I love that word!)** to sleep, he started thinking again about what his dad said, about the opportunities, and he started wondering was there another opportunity coming? Was Tigress the opportunity that lasted only for a moment, or the one worth waiting for?

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter! I know is shorter than the others, but well, that's the way it is. Also, I took the opportunity thing from a T.V show, that's actually one of my favorite ones, I think it was deep, so I decided to mix it in my story! (If you want to know what is the show PM me) Well, hopefully you will leave your review! And Thanks for everything!**

**I will update soon!**

**-Peace out :)**

e was thinking about what she had just said,


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

**(This time I will start on the actual day)**

It was the day Tigress was supposed to tell him, she felt nervous and her mind was slowly drifting apart, the rate she was going, she wasn't even going to be able to talk when she got there.

They all went to breakfast. Po as always was the one in charge of cooking. Po was thinking about Tigress, he still couldn't decide if she was the opportunity he has been waiting for, or if there was another one coming. He sighed, his thoughts getting the best of him.

He poured some noodles into the bowls and started passing them out, he took the next besides Tigress, who was just staring at her food. She was lost on thought.

"Tigress, are you ok?" He asked her. Tigress quickly snapped her thoughts and turned to look at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" She said, then took her chop sticks and started to eat her noodles, however she only ate one, because she was full. Not that she has already eaten before them, but somehow her emotions were already taking way too much space on her stomach, that if she ate anything else, she might vomit.

Everyone could notice she was nervous about something, for the first time, she was not hiding what she felt like, maybe because it was way too much for her to handle. However, no one asked her what was wrong, in fear of making matters worse.

After breakfast, everyone headed to training. Once again, Tigress seemed to be off focus. As she was practicing her kicks and dodging punches from the swinging things **(Forgot the name),** her reflexes were slower than usual, and more than twice, she barely missed getting hit by it. But you couldn't quite blame her, she was thinking about Po, on how she was supposed to tell him, on how he was going to react. And this only made her think that she was doing the wrong decision by telling him. As she thought about this, her mind was getting dizzy, she was probably at her most vulnerable moment right now, all because of her pathetic, childish emotions, yet, she enjoy feeling them. She shook her head, she knew that she couldn't make a habit of feeling this, she couldn't be this distracted.

_The good thing is I won't. I will tell him, and then I either get crushed or I'm happier, no in between, but either way, I would get rid of this confusing thing._

She sighed and smiled. This thing wasn't love, the thing she was feeling. NO, it was worse, not that love was bad, but this was mostly the dark side of love. She was thinking about how getting rejected felt like, and how she would feel if Po told her he didn't like her. If she was making the wrong move and because of her emotions, she would ruin the great friendship between them.

She sighed again. She remembered what Shifu told to Po,

"_What goes on in your mind, I don't understand, but what goes on will never let us, or you down"_

_Well, I guess there are two bright sides to this, either Shifu is right, and I hope he is, or I get to prove him wrong._

She smiled, but what she didn't notice is that one of the swinging club things (**Man, I really should start learning those names)** was heading towards her. Luckily, her favorite cuddly panda saw it coming and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the way and also taking her out of her thoughts.

Once she realized what happened, she turned to look at Po, not hiding the goofy grin she was wearing. She started blushing at the fact that they were both still holding hands.

"Thanks" She said, looking away, in her mind, her voice sounded like a little girl, but in reality, it was still firm.

"Welcome, honestly, tell me what's bothering you?" The panda asked, concerned for her. Tigress immediately let go of his hand, and started to head back to where she was training.

"Nothing" She muttered. Then started her training again. Po sighed.

"_You are going to find out later" _She thought, feeling a little bit guilty that she didn't tell Po. But she just couldn't in front of a bunch of people.

After training, everyone grabbed a snack at the kitchen, which consisted of dumplings and spring rolls that Po baked. And afterwards headed to the village to do their different activities. Po finished eating, or most precisely finished the food, so he didn't have anything else to eat. He went over to the Peach tree, which was weird, because he usually went to go the village on his free time, but this time not only to mediate a little bit more on what his dad told him the day before, but also because he was still hungry, and the tree provided delicious peaches.

Tigress wasn't planning on going out, she was going to go to Po and directly tell him. On her outside, you could still see her confident-self, but on the inside she was literally trembling and her legs were shaking with each other. She was still in the kitchen, stuffing more food in her mouth until she finally got a grasp of herself.

_Ok, everyone else is at the village, Po is on the tree, so that's a huge relief. Now I just have to walk there…_

She started to walk there, each step for her was as if she was walking on an earthquake. When she got close enough to where Po was, she smiled and somehow she felt less… insecure.

She stepped closer, alerting Po and making him turn around on his fighting stance. As on her reflexes, she quickly did the same.

"What Am I doing?" She muttered to herself. She stood up straight and cleared her throat, Po was just staring at her, now out of his stance.

"Oh hey Tigress" He said, now this made Tigress's head get spin faster. She smiled, a forced smiled.

"Hey" She said,

"Tigress, are you ok?" Po asked her. Tigress gently nodded her head,

_Come on! You can't back out now! Just tell him! _

She took a deep breath, and look at him once again, she saw his eyes, somehow those eyes made her lose her authority, and at the same time gain power, she shook off the thought and started to speak.

"Po, I need to tell you something" She said, her voice was soft, yet it was hiding fear. Po gave her all of his attention.

_Ok, go ahead, no one can interrupt you._

"I" She started to say, but got cut off by… Zeng.

"Po, you have a visitor!" Zeng said. Tigress was beyond mad. Both of them turned around to see the figure walking towards them. Po smiled, and Tigress just stood there, shocked, using everything in her not to launch at her.

"SONG!" He said, as he ran towards her, he took her by the waist and spun her around, while the feline giggled.

"Oh Po, I missed you so much!" She said, as she was getting settled into the floor again and she was snuggling into his neck.

Tigress was standing there during all this, and she felt her heart began to tear down. She wanted to tear Song apart, not only was she a thief, but now she was a major thief, she was stealing Po from her. And her jealousy was getting the best of her.

"Oh, Hello Master Tigress" She said, as she bowed. Tigress just crossed her arms, and glared at her, not even bothering to greet her back.

Po and Song just gave her a weird look, then went back to their little reunion, forgetting about her.

Tigress seriously couldn't believe that was happening, at this moment, she felt like cursing and everything, which was exactly the reason she kept her mouth closed. Song, she was going to rip her apart, she was going to yell at her, she was going to kill her for coming into this, for intruding into this moment. But apparently that wasn't enough for the universe, nooo…

"Yeah, and I'm going to be staying here at the valley!" She heard her say.

"Really?! Maybe I could ask Shifu if you could stay here at the Palace!" Po replied excitedly.

_Yeah, that's a great idea. And maybe you could ask her to just kill me! _Tigress thought sarcastically. Seeing that their conversation wasn't going to end soon, made her wanted to stay with them, but by listening to her annoying high-pith voice, it was only a matter of time until Tigress couldn't control her temper anymore and someone would get hurt, most likely Song. So she started stomping out of there, and into her room, a safer decision for all of those around her.

"Hey Tigress, how…" Crane asked her, he knew that she was going to tell Po, just by looking at her, but he stopped short when he saw her with a bewildered face, clenching her teeth, and her hands formed into fist. Then she went inside her room and shut the door.

_Wow, I wonder what happened? _He thought, but it wasn't long until he saw Po and Song walking together towards the kitchen,

_Oh, __**that**__ happened._

**The end. Nah, just kidding. Anyway, I will update soon! Ok, just so you know, I don't like Song, and I'm not a SoPo fan, no offense to those who are though. I'm just more of a TiPo. (So feel free to punch Song in her face;) )**

**I will be updating on Friday or Saturday, not tomorrow because is Thanksgiving, and even though I don't celebrate it, I want to let you guys enjoy it! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and review! I will update soon. And thanks for the reviews, it really makes my day when I see a notification on my phone saying I have a new follower, or that someone favorite my story, or that they left a review… it really does, so thank you, *internet hug***

**-Peace out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**TiPo Me: GET SONG OUT OF HERE.**

**Normal me: Song is….**

**TiPo me: Don't you dare say her name in front of me! Now get on with the chapter!**

**Normal me: *sigh* Fine… Enjoy! Oh and I hoed you enjoyed Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 6

Tigress was in her room. She was breathing heavily, she wanted so bad to punch something, to go rip everything apart, to press the reset button in life.

She sighed and dropped herself to bed. She started crying, but the tears weren't of sadness, they were out of anger, out of her fury, out of how life liked to push her down. But this time she was in too deep.

_Song!? Out of any one in the world, it had to be her! UGH! If only I had told Po earlier, hold on. They are not dating, they are just friends. So I still have my chances. Yes, Song may be prettier and more girly, and fancier and more stylish and… wow, I'm not even helping myself. Ok, I will just tell Po. PO! He is such a jerk, I was about to tell him, and then he completely ignored me! And… who am I kidding, I love him, I can't be mad at him._

She stood up and wiped her face, making sure there was no evidence on it that said she has cried. She wasn't going to tell him today, of course not. That moment was already ruined. She was going to train, the only thing that will never let her down, the one thing no one could replace, the one thing that will never ditch her. The one thing she could clearly tell her emotions to.

Once she got there, she started punching everything, and then running through the course, never getting tired of it, As she was punching and kicking the clubs she was thinking,

_This is for you Song! _Then she punched it,

_This is for interrupting me! _She kicked it,

_And this is for showing up! _She delivered one powerful kicked, sending the thing flying across the training hall, in pieces. She was breathing heavily, she wished it was Song the one receiving those punches, but of course, she wasn't going to do it. Master Shifu would get pissed off at her, and Po would get upset at her.

She continued to train, letting her anger out, and into the shattered pieces of wood around her. Once she was done, she smiled, she didn't feel weak anymore. Yes, she was still mad, but now she didn't have the feeling of killing Song, or at least not as much as she used to.

She started walking back into her room, passing by the kitchen. But then she heard something and quickly stopped, she was now eaves-dropping into the conversation, it was Po and Song and… Shifu

_Shifu!? What is he doing with them?! _

She perked her ears more, and then listened closely.

"Well, Song, I guess I can allow you to stay here with us" Shifu said. You could hear a huge and annoying high-pith giggle coming from Song.

_Sh*t! You have got to be kidding me! She is going to stay here. She is basically giving me the permission to hate her!_

Tigress thought. But then she heard footsteps approaching, so she quickly started to head straight to the dormitories, like she was supposed to do in the first place.

She walked slowly, so maybe she could get a glance on where the little checker girl was going to stay. She decided to call her that, one, for Song, she just saw this as a game, like checkers. Two, somehow, part of the vest she was wearing had a checker pattern on it.

Shifu went inside the dormitories, along with Po, at who she flashed a smile to, and Song, who she just rolled her eyes and ignored her presence.

"Tigress, I would like to inform you that Song is going to stay here" Shifu said, She looked at Po, who was smiling widely at her, and then at Song, who was also smiling. Tigress just crossed her arms,

"And?" She said, trying not to sound rude, even though in her mind, she was being so impolite. Shifu raised his eyebrows, since Tigress always showed more respect than that.

"Well, that's it. Make sure to make her feel welcome"

"Oh, and her room is going to be next to yours" He said as he was marching outside the dormitories. Leaving Song, Po and her standing in front of each other.

"Ok, good night" Tigress said, as she walked inside her room,

"Hold on, I was wondering if…" Song said, but before she could finish Tigress shut the door on her face.

"Don't worry, Tigress is probably tired, she is really nice, and smart and funny when you get to know her" Po explained to Song dreamily. Tigress was listening to what he said, she smiled and then went to bed, thinking that this was not going to last long. Song was probably going to be here only for a couple of days, a week tops, and she was going to be able to handle it. That's what she thought.

**2 weeks later…**

Song was still there, and man was she hard to live with.

"Oh sorry, I don't eat that"

"Oh, I can't, my nails are very fragile"

"Oops, clumsy me"

"I can't! This is a brand new vest!"

She was getting on Tigress's nerves, but her little demanding habits weren't the thing that bothered Tigress the most, no. It was that she spend time with HER panda. She was always with him. Always trying to flirt. That is wrong! SHE was the one supposed to be with him, not that panther or whatever she was! Song was just one girl who showed up and completely gained his attention.

But her, she had to work hard, she tried to express herself more, and that was saying something. But no matter what she did, Song always came and somehow she had to top that, if she said she was sad, and Po was about to comfort her, Song came in and started crying, saying how cruel life is and how unfair is this and that, taking Po's attention away from her.

_Oh honey, you have no idea how unfair life is._

As said, weeks have passed, and Tigress has been trying to tell Po, but Song always came just at the exact moment, saying something irrelevant, and dragging Po along with her.

But she had had enough of that, so today she was going to go to Po, and if Song came, she would just yell what she had to say, everything as long as Po heard it.

She was over at the training hall, she was making sure everyone was busy with their own things. She gave a coupon to Mantis and Monkey so they could go eat outside. She told Viper they were having this sale in her ribbon shop. For Crane she said that they had these new calligraphy things, of course Crane knew it wasn't true, but he went along with it, knowing that it was important for Tigress, and well, she didn't have to worry about Shifu since he was meditating over at the sacred Pool of Tears. Even Song, she was over at her room, decorating, insisting that those rooms were plain awful.

Po went to the Peach tree, to eat Tigress guessed. She started to walk there, feeling the same thing she had felt last time when she was so determined to confess.

Once she got there, she smiled at him.

"Hey Po" She greeted him, making the panda turned around with his mouth full of peaches, at which she just chuckled at, unlike Song, who would have done this over exaggerated giggle.

"Oh hey Tigress" He responded, making a big gulp noise as he swallowed the peaches.

"Hey, Ti. I just wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been spending as much time with you, and I'm sorry, I just want to make Song feel special, you know" Po said, Tigress felt a little bit happy, and a little bit sadden, _what about me? Aren't I special?_

But she forgot about her thought,

"Po, it's ok. If you want to make it up to me, just listen, I have something important to tell you" She said calmly. Po turned his body to her, once Tigress knew that she had all of his attention she started speaking…

"Po, I know we have been friends for a long time, but I have to tell you that I lo" She got interrupted.

"PO!" Interrupted by **her**, by the annoying checker girl; she was running to the Peach tree, hurried to get to him. Once Song got to them, she started speaking, not caring that she had just interrupted Tigress's confession.

"Po, I need to tell you something important" She said, panting.

"Song, can it wait? Tigress was just telling me something important as well" Po said, turning back to Tigress, who managed a small smirk.

"NO Po, I love you!" She shouted. Tigresses widen her eyes, shocked, her heart stopped beating. She was fainting. Her breathing was quick and short. Po also stopped. He turned around to look at Song.

"You what?" He said again, not believing his ears.

"I love you Po" Song said, smiling at him. Tigress was still there watching, speechless, too afraid, too shock, too sad, to speak.

Po smiled back. He stepped closer to her, Song did too, and they leaned closer to each other, until their lips met. They were kissing slowly, Po wrapping his strong arm around Song's slim waist, while the other one was caressing her cheek. Song was putting her arms around his neck, pulling the kiss deeper, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Maybe this is the opportunity my dad was talking about, the one that came after" _Po though smiling.

Tigress was still there, watching, her soul breaking, her eyes forming tears. She could feel her heart breaking, she wanted to open her eyes and realize it was a nightmare, but it wasn't. She shook her head and ran away from there, covering her face with her paws, afraid of letting tears fall.

Once she got inside the Jade palace, she headed for the dormitories. That's when she broke down, she started crying, letting herself drown in her sorrows. Crane was in his room, painting, when he heard sobbing, he opened his door slightly, and caught a glance of Tigress, with tears on her eyes.

He frowned wondering what had happened.

Tigress was on her room, she was laying on her bed, crying, thinking to herself. Regretting everything, trying to forget everything. Trying to shut down the world. Her paws were wet, trying to catch all of her tears, but it would have been easier if someone was there to help her with that. Then only one though came into her mind, before she fully broke into pieces.

_Oh honey, you have no idea how unfair life is._

***Sobbing* Well, I hope you *sniff* enjoyed it. I will be updating *sobs* soon. And thanks for everything. *manages a weak smile* Leave your reviews!**

*** TiPo me starts crying again***

-Peace out :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Hey, well, here is the next chapter. My TiPo me would be here, but she is still crying over the last chapter, so yeah, she is not here. But without anything else to say… here you go…**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Tigress was on her room. Shutting down the world around her. Thinking that her whole life was a waste. That life was being completely unfair now. She just couldn't believe it, life wasn't just unfair, but it was just cruel. How could they do that to her. And then let her watch that?

Watch the person she hates the most kiss the person she loves the most, they were basically making out in front of her, and… and she was there throughout all of it!

That made her cry even more. She was glad that everyone was gone, because then they would all ask her what was wrong, they will make her the center of attention. And what was she going to say.

"_Oh, Song just kissed the man I love in front of me" _She had to admit, that sounded ridiculous. She was being childish, she was letting emotions get the best of her,

"_What is WRONG WITH ME!?"_

She tried to calm herself down, but it didn't work, the tears kept on falling, and they just wouldn't stop. Until she heard someone knock on her door.

She quickly stood up, wiped her face, she was getting used to hiding her tears by now, in her opinion, she was becoming soft, courtesy of Po.

She went over to her door, and was surprised. For the first time, she didn't expected that. Crane was standing in front of her door, clearly he was waiting for her to open it.

"Can I help you?" She asked, crossing her arms. She had have enough of boys right now.

"Tigress, I saw you crying, are" He started saying,

"YOU SAW ME WHAT?!" She yelled, she wasn't planning on that. Crying, she was master Tigress, she couldn't allow to be seen crying, much less over a boy.

"Crying, don't worry Tigress, I won't tell" Crane said calmly, yet scared. Tigress just looked at him and narrow her eyes.

"Trust me, if you tell, you are dead" She said, making sure he got the message, Crane just nodded, scared, afraid if he should continue to talk to her, or if he was literally ordering for a death wish.

_She is still you friend, even if she wants to kill you. _Crane thought, then went inside her room, standing in front of Tigress, who was sitting down on the corner of her bed.

"Ok, promise to not kill me?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked curious,

"Just promise" Crane insisted.

"Fine, I promise" She said.

"Ok, I know you love Po and I want to he…"

"Hold on, how do you know!?" She asked, she was sure she never actually revealed any hints about her crush, and she was positive she wasn't that obvious about it either.

"I, I heard your conversation with the little bunny" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Tigress was thinking about what he was talking about, but then it clicked.

"So you were spying on us?" She asked, her tone was upset, but she had already made a promise, and she always kept her word.

"Not really, I just accidentally listened to it, I was going to grab something to eat" He answered. Tigress just frowned and let out a sigh, and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So what do you want now, go ahead, tease me about it and tell me I have no chance with him." Tigress said, not caring about what was going to come out of his beak, after all, her heart was already crushed, and she knew the truth, so nothing could hurt more than that.

"I'm not going to tease you or tell you that! If you love him then go ahead tell him. I wanted to tell you that I want to help you win him over, or something, you know." He said with a smiling down at her.

Tigress's heart seemed to lighten up a little. She quickly sat straight again and smiled at him, but then she remembered something and went back to laying on her bed, her face now sad and losing her unique glow.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter anymore" She said.

"Is that why you were crying?" Crane asked, putting one of his wings over her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Not only that, but he already loves someone else" She said bitterly, trying to hold back the tears, she wasn't going to cry, not in front of him.

"He loves you Tigress" Crane explained, not sure if that was just a trick question, or if girls were always this emotional when it came to romance. Tigress scoffed.

"Yeah sure, that's why he kissed Song in front of my face" her voice started breaking" and wrapped his arms around her and" She started sobbing gently. Crane couldn't believe Po had actually done that. Now he could understand why Tigress was acting this way, why she was is upset, even _**he**_ was upset at him for putting her through that.

"It's ok, I bet he will realize he likes you, and he is going to break-up with her sooner or later" Crane mentioned, trying to cheer the feline up.

Tigress nodded her head, managing to form a weak smile.

"Thank you" She whispered. Craned smiled and stood up.

"Welcome and I will try to help you" he said starting to head outside and into the hallway, thinking about maybe having a little talk with Po.

And Tigress, she was left in the room, thinking that there was nothing she could do to make things better, besides who was she to deny Po's happiness, and Song was a better option than her, she was prettier for instance. She was also more… appealing. And as the list went on, Tigress sunk deeper into her sadness,

_How could I ever possibly believe he was going to love me back?_

**With Po…**

He was with Song, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips against his. He was caressing her cheek. There was something about the kiss that made him feel…weird, almost as if he were doing the wrong thing. As they broke apart, he smiled and gaze into her eyes, hoping to see the beautiful scarlet color on them, but they weren't, no, Song's eyes were blue. The beautiful scarlet ones were Tigress's.

At the memory of her, he felt part of his heart hurt. He looked back at Song, who was smiling at him, he smiled back and gave her a hug, waiting for a warm feeling to overcome him, but it never came. Somehow he always thought that his first kiss would be better, that he was going to be full of happiness, but right now, only a small part of him was happy.

He was wondering why that was. Maybe because he always hoped it would be Tigress the one kissing him, and he thought he had a chance with her.

_Tigress! I forgot about what she was going to tell me!_

"Song, I really enjoyed this, but I have to go see Tigress now, bye" He said, running to the barracks, hoping Tigress wasn't mad at him, or she was still going to tell him. Song just stood there, looking at the panda, jealous that he still cared about the tiger.

Once he got there, he went inside the barracks, and went near Tigress's door. He knocked gently and put his ears near the door so he could listen to any motion.

"Tigress"

Tigress opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if she should open the door or not. She couldn't face him. Not now, not ever. She pretended to be sleep, not making any movement and lowering her breathing, so he would believe it.

He was starting to head out, falling for her trick, when he heard Tigress move and sigh. He quickly went back and knocked on the door again, this time taking the liberty to open it a little.

"Hey Tigress, sorry about that. What did you wanted to say to me?" Po said, seeing that Tigress was awake. Tigress was mad at him but also sad, avoiding his eyes. She was afraid that if she said anything, she would start crying.

"So what do you wanted to say to me that was important" Po asked again, trying to be polite and smiling at her, that smile that made her smile as well, but now Tigress felt as if it were digging through her.

_Apparently it wasn't important enough for you to listen to._ She thought.

She sighed,

"It doesn't matter anymore" She muttered. Po stepped closer to hear and held her paws, motioning to her to tell him.

"Go ahead tell me, it sounded important" Po said sweetly. Tigress looked up at him, his eyes caught her, but she freed herself before she got lost.

_How can he do this when one moment ago he was kissing another girl?! _

She shook her head and let go of his paws roughly, then marched out of her room, it didn't matter where she was going, she just wanted to get away from him, at least until she felt nothing again. She wanted to go back to the simple days, where Song wasn't there. Where she could still tell him. Or maybe when she was the hardcore warrior who couldn't feel anything.

_Maybe is like Crane said, sooner or later they are going to break-up, and I will wait, I will wait until she will gets out of our lives and then I will confess._

She smiled and kept on walking.

Po was still standing in her room, wondering why he just held hands with her. He was supposed to be in love with Song. Not another girl, who was just a crush. But what was more surprising is that the feeling that their intertwined paws bought was much more satisfying and enjoyable than the kiss had bought to him.

He shook off the thought, he already had Song, and she loved him. He then went to the kitchen, where he was going to face a certain upset avian master.

**Hey, well, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Anyway, I will be updating soon, and I will be working on this two stories, one is the holiday one, which I really need to hurry in because I haven't even started on it, and the other one is going to be one someone asked me to make.**

**K, with that being said, hoped you enjoyed, review and see you soon!**

**-Peace out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and those who are following wildkratticusfever, she asked me to say that she hasn't been updating her stories because she had been working on this University poster, and she has been helping her mom lately, so she hardly has time to work on her stories… she is trying though! **

**Ok, with that announcement being said…**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Po was confused, his mind came back to the kiss with Song, how warm it felt, yet how empty it was. Then it came back to Tigress, her beautiful scarlet eyes, the one he was expecting to see after the kiss. Her smile, the one he hoped to see forever. The feeling of her paws with his, it just felt so perfect. It just felt as if they were made for each other.

If only he could realize that.

He kept walking, often stumbling, until he got to the kitchen, where Crane was already eating some dumplings and making some tea. It smelled really good. Po stepped inside, hoping to join Crane, maybe it would help him clear his mind.

_But, I shouldn't be feeling this; I'm just friends with Tigress. Is not like she loves me. And Song, she loves me, she kissed me. She was the one who confessed. She is the one I should be thinking of, not Tigress. Why her?! She didn't do anything, she doesn't feel anything!_

"Hey Crane" He said, happy to see his buddy. Crane frowned and just mumbled back another hello.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, Crane had finished making his tea, and took a sip out of his tea, then looked at Po.

"I don't know, is there?" Crane asked him. Po seriously didn't know why Crane was mad at him,

"Ok, why are you mad?" Po asked him, not knowing what he did to mess things up with him. Crane sighed.

"Po, do you really love Song?" Crane asked. Po stumbled back a little, he really didn't expected to be asked that question.

"I… well she loves me" He said, hoping that was enough for an answer, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Po, I know is none of my business, but you should know that Tigress loves you, and I hope you realize that you just kissed Song in front of her". Crane explained.

"She doesn't love me Crane. If she did, she would have told me" He stated as matter-of-factly. Crane was getting impatient with him, so he just raised an eye-brow.

"What do you think she was going to tell you all those times she got interrupted by Song?" Crane responded. Po opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again realizing that Crane was right.

"So, she loves me." He muttered, making sure it wasn't all just a dream. Crane nodded.

"Well, at least I think so, I'm not sure if she still does, after all, you did kissed the other girl in front of her face and you" Crane started saying, getting cut off by the panda.

"I get it ok!" Po yelled ashamed now.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Po asked him. For him it seemed that Crane had all the answers.

"That's up to you. But I would recommend thinking about Song and Tigress, not saying that I favor one over another, but think about which one you love. However, you DID kissed Song back, so you basically chose her". Po grunted, something about the fact that he kissed Song made him feel uncomfortable.

"Gee, thanks. I will think about **all** that" Po said, making a big motion with his hands, and then heading outside.

**With Song…**

She was at the Peach tree, she was wondering if Po was thinking about coming back or if he forgot about her, like he did about Tigress.

She smirked at that. She was wondering what Tigress was going to say. It was true, she didn't hated her; even though she was pretty sure Master Tigress did.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, she started to walk towards the Jade Palace. She started searching for Po, so she instantly headed to the kitchen, where he most likely was.

She was right, he was there. But he was there with, Crane. They were having a conversation.

_What are they talking about? Are they talking about… me!? Hold on… _She perked her ears more.

_And Tigress!? _

She was listening to what Crane was saying about Tigress.

_She. She LOVES him! She loves MY panda!_

She started to get jealous, she knew Tigress hated her, but this, this was war. Tigress wanted to take Po away from her. She was the one who confessed, and now she is the one saying that she loves him!

Song started taking short breaths, trying to calm herself down.

_Don't worry. You told Po, he kissed you. He loves you, not Tigress._

She felt better, but she still wanted to make sure Tigress got the message that Po was hers, and **only** hers. A grin spread across her face. But she wanted to wait, maybe Tigress would get the idea, and just stop chasing after him. After all, at this rate, is she kept chasing, she would get to a dead end-street.

When she heard nothing coming from the kitchen, then she knew the conversation was over, she quickly made her way to the barracks, not wanting to be caught spying on them. Once she got there, she started heading to her room, but stopped when she heard someone sobbing. She looked around to see where it was coming from. No one besides Tigress was there, therefore, she had to be the one sobbing.

She went closer to her room, indeed, Tigress was the one sobbing. For one second, she felt guilty. She didn't know why though. She shook off the thought and went into her room.

**With Tigress…**

_They are going to break up sooner or later… yeah. Don't worry. Is like Crane said, he _**will**_ realize he loves me… hopefully. _

_What did I do to deserve this? _

_I will try to leave them alone, I will leave Song alone. Of course if she __**dares**__ to do anything to my panda, then she will be dead._

**With… no one, I just had to write this**

Po had made up his mind, or actually he had already done. Like Crane said, he had already kissed Song. And he couldn't take that back. Po decided to go with Song.

Po and Song started dating, the first one to know about them, was Crane. Crane was disappointed, but of course didn't show it, he hoped Po was going to realize that he loved Tigress. But Po decided to go out with Song, she was the easy one, she was the sure answer and he didn't wanted to risk it.

Po also told his dad about it, who smiled at the news, but then had a private talk with him.

"So I see you have a new girlfriend" Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah, isn't she nice?" Po replied excitedly.

"Yes, but what about Master Tigress?" His dad asked, also aware of the feline's emotions. Po felt a knot in his stomach at the mention of her name. Something he thought he was over with. But the feeling was enjoyable, something he didn't get when he was around with Song.

"I well, I decided, that I will better off with Song. I mean, I don't know how Tigress feels, or anything. And Song loves me, so." Po said, trying to convince his dad, and himself.

"Mmhhm, Ok son. I'm happy for you. If she makes you happy, then I'm fine with your decision" Mr. Ping finally said, before going back to attending his customers. Po was standing there, thinking.

_Dad, your talks always make me even more confused! What do you mean by all that stuff you say? I mean, Song does makes me happy, and Tigress… she is just perfect… I mean, she is a friend, but… ok, I will just forget this, and go back with Song._

He went outside to where Song was. He put his arm around her waist, and they went back to the Jade palace.

Of course, the rest came and got informed of Po's new relationship, they were all happy for him, and even Tigress, she forced a smile when Po announced them that they were dating. Crane knew that inside, she was really hurting and she was just being strong.

But she couldn't hold it for long, so after a couple of seconds after, she excused herself and went to her room. Where she started sobbing. But she still hold onto the hope.

She still hoped that one day she was going to be able to confess, that it would all get better.

But it didn't work. It just got worse for her.

2 weeks had passed and they were both still dating, Po still felt that something was missing, but he never said anything about it, thinking it would just bring problems. He was giving a little bit more thought about Tigress, maybe he did love her, but he just didn't wanted to admit it.

And Tigress, she was sad, she only talked to Crane, who was the only one who knew what was going on. She went back to her usual hardcore, cold self.

And she couldn't bring herself to face Po. She just felt like she was going to melt. So she started avoiding him. When Po came to join them at dinner along with his new girlfriend, Tigress would excuse herself and go to her room. During training, she always went to the opposite side and avoided eye contact. And if there was a mission where she actually had to talk to him, she would just tell it really quickly and go away to her position.

She hated being like this, but it was just so… hurtful, awkward, sad, upsetting, tense, weird, happy. And she wasn't made for that. Who was she kidding, she was not made to feel anything at all! It didn't made sense. And besides, even if she went with him, Song will be there, and maybe she didn't hated her as much as she used to, but she was just a reminder that her heart had been broken and that she was alone. So again, she avoided them.

It wasn't until one week, where she actually started to try to move on, or admit that she Po was gone. Admit that she was a hopeless romantic, mostly because it was affecting her deeply, her training had worsen, _like my love life_ she always said.

She hadn't been eating well, and she wasn't speaking to anyone.

That's when Crane decided it was going too far.

"Tigress, I know it's hard, but you can't be going on like this" Crane said, they were both on her room, Tigress was meditating and Crane was trying to get her to listen to him.

"Whatever" She muttered.

"No! Tigress, there are other people who need you! Yes, right now Po and Song might still be dating, but remember, you are THE master Tigress, do you really think a boy deserves the power to make you feel like this?! Besides, if you have any chance with him whatsoever, you will want to be good, healthy and strong… Not like you are right now!" Crane yelled at her.

Tigress was shocked, no one had ever yelled at her, no one had knocked her some sense into her head. She was usually the one with the job.

"Besides, I'm not sure Po actually loves her, before they started dating, I asked him. And he didn't say that he loved her, he just said that Song loves him, so I think he just choose her because well, she was the one in his hands I guess" Crane explained.

"But the point is that you should stand up and start being productive, and if you still love him, then you should do something about it!" He finished shouting.

Tigress was on the floor, where she was meditating, her eyes were opened really wide. She never knew Crane could be like that. If he was trying to make her feel better, it kind of work, it wasn't a really good pep talk but it did its job, she stood up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I really needed that" She said. She took a deep breath and fixed her fur, then opened her door, it was dinner time, so everyone was at the kitchen eating. Crane and Tigress went to join them.

Everyone was shocked and happy that Tigress was going to eat with them, because they were getting concerned about their friend.

"Guys, I'm... Uhh... Sorry. I was just… really stressed out about something". She looked around and saw her friends greeting her with welcoming smiles. She was going to take her seat, when Po motioned her to stop, he pulled pull out the chair for her, as a gentleman would do, and Tigress sat down and thanked him.

Po felt relieved that Tigress wasn't avoiding him anymore. He had noticed that she always managed to get out whenever he came in. It was as if he were chasing something that he could never reach. So now Tigress smiling at him, made his heart warm up, and have the knot appear into his stomach again, something that he had to concede to have missed. The knot that reminded him that there was something better.

But this actions were being noticed by a certain other feline. She growled, not loud enough for everyone to hear. She really thought that Master Tigress had moved on, but you could see in her eyes that she still have a soft spot for Po. She still hold that spark towards him.

She narrowed her eyes.

_I think I will have to get her the message a little bit more clearly, no more waiting._

**Hey, I know this chapter was long, but I hoped you like it, at first I was running out of inspiration, but then halfway through the story, I became so inspired! I might be updating every 2 days, depending on the reviews I get, also I tried not to make Song such a b*tch, so those who like Song, please don't hate me, I tried my best, **_**really**_**, it was hard but I tried. I hoped you like it and review. Again, I will be updating soon.**

**TiPo Me: What is Song going to do!?**

**Normal Me: You'll see…**

**TiPo Me: If I cry because of this, you are going to be in serious trouble…**

**Normal Me: *nervous laugh***

-Peace out :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here is the next chapter! I am glad that you are liking this story and thanks for your reviews! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

Two days after Crane's _talk _with Tigress, everything was starting to look better for everyone. Kind of, Po and Song were still dating, and Tigress still loved Po, but she always saw him happy, and she wanted to be a good friend and support him. And for her, even if it hurt her to smile when Po talked about his date, she still did it.

But Po also started noticing how he felt more comfortable with Tigress. How he enjoyed spending time with her, maybe even more than his dates with Song. He also started to realize that whenever she entered the same room or they made eye contact, his heart flutter, and he felt a million knots in his stomach, something that he didn't feel with Song. Something he wished to keep feeling though, but disappeared as soon as Tigress did.

However, Song was getting uncomfortable with the 'friendship' Po and Tigress had. She knew that Tigress loved her boyfriend, and even though she hadn't done anything to try to steal him, she was doing something else, piece by piece, she was making Po fall for her. She could clearly see that Po always smiled when Tigress came. How he always talked with her, how he seemed happier with her than on their dates. And she didn't like that.

She wasn't the type that was over protective about their boyfriends or anything, but she was starting to think that Tigress was a threat to their relationship, maybe the feline didn't see it, but she did, and she wasn't going to let her take Po away.

**The next day…**

All of the masters where over at the training hall, going through the course countess times, until they made minimal mistakes or decreased their time. Song sometimes joined them, but since she wasn't an advanced kung Fu fighter, she usually got really behind, that or she couldn't keep up, or she would get hurt since she didn't have the resistance, sometimes she even wondered how Tigress managed to hit all that stuff without expressing a single hint of pain, unlike the others who sometimes did, Tigress always kept a straight, determined face.

For the time being, she had decided to just stay there and watched them. This time Master Shifu made them to spar. Again, Song wasn't really skilled with that, so whenever they were sparring she just went to the sidelines and watch, because if she did participate, she would get hurt… really bad. Mostly if her partner is Tigress, then she would be death, Tigress could all make it seem as if it were part of training, something that really scared her.

As she was watching the end of Viper's and Monkey's match, she was wondering who was going to go next. Master Shifu pointed to Tigress, at which she just rolled her eyes at, but then her heart stopped when Shifu also announced Po's name.

_Seriously! They are both going, together! Ok, at least they are going to be hitting each other, not kissing or talking, or anything romantic._

After reassuring herself, she just nodded and her eyes went into the match.

She saw how Po was staring at Tigress with dreamy eyes. She narrowed her eyes. Tigress stepped closer and started to deliver punches, luckily Po was able to avoid each one of them. Then it was his turn to play offense. He started to throw kicks, which Tigress had a hard time blocking. But being the determined feline she is, she started to level up with his strategies.

They were both putting up a great effort, it seemed that they had the same amount of power, that they were both equal.

Song saw how Tigress was looking at Po. She still hold that spark on her eyes, and much to her dismay, Po was now returning it.

She was thinking about what she could do to throw either one of them off balance, which will give advantage to the other, making one of them win and the match over.

She was looking around and saw the button to make the course start. She smiled and went over to it, she purposely accidentally leaned into it. She grinned.

All of a sudden, movement fill the training hall, and noise came blurting out. Tigress and Po stopped and started to look around to see what happened. Tigress quickly identify it, and knew that someone might have accidently set the course, not knowing it was Song. Po was still distracted. Tigress smiled and saw this as her chance to strike.

She got into her fours, and watched the panda, who was turning around, she then pounced on him, using her arms to pin him to the ground. Po smiled at her.

"That's not fair!" He started to say, still pinned.

"Of course it is. I win" Tigress said, wearing a smug grin on her face.

That was when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Somehow, Tigress wanted to let go of him, knowing her already had a girlfriend, but she just couldn't. And Po was staring at her eyes, her beautiful scarlet eyes, the ones that had being invading his dreams. Slowly without realizing it, they started to lean closer to each other, their lips about to meet each other, Po closing his eyes, putting one of his hands around her waist. Tigress's eyes were fluttering, she knew it was wrong, but it was wrong enough to make it feel right. And she enjoyed the warm feeling of Po's hand around her.

They both closed their eyes, waiting for the impact, until they heard some loud footsteps, which could only belong to a certain other feline. Song. She had been watching the whole scene, hiding, but as she saw that both of them were almost kissing, she started to stomp towards them.

Tigress quickly let go of him, and stood up, brushing the dust of her vest. Song was now looking at her and Po, even though she had just shown up, she knew what was going on.

"I am going to go meditate now" Tigress said in her monotone voice, then started to exit. Song was stealing glances at her and Po.

Then her attention went fully to Po.

"So what were you two doing?" She said in her high-pith voice. Pretending that she didn't just see that. Po tensed up and started to stand up.

"We… we were sparring" Po said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you win!?"

"I...I lost, you know how Tigress is, she is really strong" Po said, his voice lighting up when he mentioned Tigress. Song frowned a little, that expression was not what she wanted to see.

"Mmm, I see. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Tigress, so I will see you later ok?" She then left, turning her flirty smile, to an angry frown.

She went inside the barracks, making sure no one else was there, except Tigress. Whom she knew was mediating in her room.

After making sure it was empty, she walked to Master Tigress door and knock.

She waited there for a couple of seconds, until Tigress finally opened it.

"Hey Song, what can I help you with?" Tigress said. She still disliked her, but she was mature enough to hide it, and besides that didn't mean she was going to be rude.

"Oh, don't you act innocent" Song said sarcastically, changing her tone… _completely_. Tigress widen her eyes, and looked at Song, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Act innocent about what?" She asked. Song did a grimace and rolled her eyes.

"I know you love Po, and I know today you two were about to kiss" Song said, glaring at her.

"OK, I have no idea how you knew, but yes, I love him" Tigress said, not denying anything. Which only gave Song less things to argue about, something that annoyed her.

"And when we were about to kiss, I'm not completely at fault here. He was also leaning into it. I know it wasn't appropriate, so I apologize for that" Tigress said, she was mad, but she wasn't going to show it. But Song was really upset.

"Don't you blame him for that! I'm just going to tell you one thing…." She got closer to her.

"Don't try anything, he is MINE. He will never love you. And he already has a girlfriend, which is me" She said, not hiding her bitterness. Tigress was shocked to see such a change on her. She felt a little bit hurt, but Song wanted to see that, and she wasn't going to give it to her. So her reaction was nothing like Song expected to be.

She smiled at her. Song leaned back, confused.

"Did you heard me!? Paws off him!" Song yelled. Tigress continued to smile.

"Ok, I will… _try_" Tigress replied, making an emphasis on try. She smirked, she knew that wasn't the nicest thing to do, but it was fun pissing off Song.

Song was glaring at her, and Tigress was glaring right back at her, her arms crossed, with a grin on her face. It was a competition for both of them. That was until Po came in, making them part their gaze.

"Hey Ti, hey Song" Po greeted, looking at both of them, but then staring at Tigress. Song noticed that and frowned, she stepped closer to him. Part of her was annoyed how Po had a nickname for Tigress and not her.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Po asked.

"Oh, just girl stuff, right?" then she looked over at Tigress.

"Yeah, of course" She glanced at her then back at Po.

"Hey sweetie, I'm hungry, mind cooking for me" Song said, tracing circles with her fingers in Po's chest, the corner of her eyes looking at Tigress. Tigress was holding back a growl, clenching her teeth, making her jaw hurt. Song was a great actress, she had to admit that, and now, now she was taunting her!

"Sure, do you want anything Ti?" Po asked her, but before she got a chance to respond, Song cut her off.

"I'm sure she is fine" Song then leaned on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against Po's, wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened one of her eyes to make sure Tigress was watching, she was. She was watching a very mad feline, she smiled onto the kiss, and closed her eyes.

Tigress was biting the bottom of her lips, pressing her claws into her arms, glaring at both of them, mostly at Song.

_Oh that b*tch! How dare she kisses him in front of my face! _

Po quickly opened his eyes, taken by surprise, once he caught a glance of Tigress, he saw how uncomfortable she was. He immediately broke the kiss.

"I'm going to go cook now…" He turned around, leaving Song with her lips still puckered up. He was exiting the dormitories, but before he left, he turned around and saw Tigress once last time, who had a small smile on the corners of her lips. He smiled at her and left.

Song was looking at Tigress. She was about to speak up when Tigress interrupted her.

"Well, good night" She turned around and went inside her room, shutting the door behind her. Song was standing there, she was burning with anger. This was not going according to her plan.

**With Tigress…**

She was smiling to herself. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt happy, she felt the butterflies again.

_Song thinks I'm a threat, meaning that Po might like me. Which means… I still have a chance with him!_

For her it seemed that her luck was finally starting to turn around, but was it really?

**Cliff hanger! **

**Anyway, I will be updating soon, hoped you liked the chapter, again, I tried really hard not to make Song so….mean. But yeah, believe me, it was hard. Oh and leave your reviews! Help me reach another 3! Which reminds me… thanks for everything and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

**-Peace out! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Hey I'm back! Anyway, here is the next chapter…**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Song was still standing outside the door. She was beyond mad. She couldn't believe that Tigress was seriously still holding on to the hope that Po loved her back. That was just childish in her opinion.

But what was making up a great part of her anger was Po. He was looking at Tigress not her. He broke the kiss when he saw Tigress, something that he was not supposed to do. He was caring more about that warrior than her.

She stomped to the kitchen, where her boyfriend was cooking for her. At least they were still a couple, but the way this was going, Po was most likely going to realize that he loved Tigress, meaning he was going to break up with her. And she was not going to let that happen.

**Two days after…**

Tigress told Crane about what happened, and like she expected, he smiled to the news. But what made Tigress happier, is that Po was beginning to spend more time with her. He usually invited her to eat something, of course, just as _friends_. They were back to how it was before the annoying Song arrived. While this was good news to Tigress and Crane, Song wasn't so happy about it. Po started spending less time with her. Canceling their dates, and having less time alone with her.

Po also used to do small romantic details for her. But now he had stopped doing, now he was getting that kind of stuff for Tigress. He was giving her from special dumplings to flowers.

This turned of events not only affected the two felines, but also the panda.

He wasn't sure why he was acting that way towards Tigress. But once he saw her smile, he wanted to keep it there, no matter what he had to do. He thought that his crush on Tigress was gone, but apparently it wasn't. It had just gotten stronger. He was realizing that she was the only girl for him. That Song wasn't for him, that even though she was nice, and kind, she wasn't Tigress. And he couldn't compare her to Tigress.

He tried just hiding his feelings for Tigress again, but this time it didn't work, they kept coming back up. So he started spending time with her, not noticing that he was ignoring Song. It looked like Tigress was his girlfriend and not Song.

Whenever he was with Tigress, he felt complete, with Song, he felt normal and comfortable. But even after this, he hadn't broken up with Song, and to be honest, he didn't know if he should.

**With Tigress and Crane (Who were on the kitchen)…**

They were both eating, the rest, besides Po and Song, were out in the village and for what they heard, Song and Po were having a date over at… well, they forgot.

Tigress was eating some tofu cubes, but she was frowning. It seemed that something was bothering her.

"So what's wrong now?" Crane asked.

"It's Po and Song" She responded. Craned raised his eyebrow.

"What about them?" He asked, he thought that Tigress had gotten over the fact that they were still dating, or at least enough so that it didn't affected her like it initially did.

"Well, you know how Po has been spending time with me, right?" Crane nodded.

"And less time with Song" Again, he nodded, wondering where this was going.

"What if Song is right, he will never love me? And he is just leading me on and on, and I'm here, still believing" Tigress said, resting her head in her paws. It was the first time she actually thought about that possibility, and it made her sad that maybe it was true.

Crane seemed hesitant about what he should do, or say. He didn't know if he was supposed comfort her, or just be straight honest with her and tell her that it might be possible Po just saw her as a friend.

"Well, that is kind of hard to guess. But I'm sure that Po wouldn't do something like that. I could ask him though, ask him what is going on with him and Song, or with you, if you want" Crane said, hoping that Tigress would say that it was fine. But it didn't happen.

"Yeah, Po wouldn't do that. But just on case, could you ask him?" She said, her face getting light up again. Crane frowned, but then looked at Tigress. He had never seen Tigress like that. Besides, Tigress has never fallen in love, and it could be a million years if she ever does again if this doesn't work out. So he sighed and gave in.

"Yes, I will… however, he might not want to tell me, but I will try" Tigress smiled and stood up.

"Thanks" She then exit the kitchen and went to the Peach tree.

After she left, Crane was still standing there. It wasn't long until Po came in, hungry and with a desire to steal Monkey's cookies.

"Oh, hey Crane, didn't see you there" Po said nervously.

"Po, were you going to eat Monkey's cookies?" Crane asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course not! I would never do… yeah" He finally said, dropping the act. Crane let him pass and grab the cookies, telling him how he was not going to tell Monkey about it. Once they were both having a conversation, Crane decided it was time to bring up the topic.

"Hey, so I been noticing that you are hanging out with Tigress and not… Song" He casually said. Po shifted and started to bite his cookies more quickly.

"I... well… You…" Po stuttered.

"I just want to know something, do you love her, because if you don't, then you should stop making her believe that she has a chance with you and tell her" Crane said, his voice was now serious since he cared about Tigress. Po was there, shocked about what Crane just said, mostly because he knew that he would never do something like that to Tigress, and it was hard to believe that Crane didn't already know that.

"I wouldn't do that, and I think I'm in love with her. But I don't want to risk my relationship with Song. I would if I knew that she loved me back" Po explained.

"Are you seriously asking if she loves you!?" Crane said, increasing the volume of his voice, he thought that it was pretty clear. Po stumbled back.

"She loves you Po, she really does" He finally said, calming down.

"I want her to tell me, or to do something that shows it, not just being told"

"She has been trying to tell you, but she stopped since she thinks you are happy with Song. But in that case, why don't you ask her?" Crane told him. Po was hesitant.

"I will think of a way, because I don't want to directly ask her" He responded. Crane nodded and then went to his room.

Po stood in the kitchen for a couple more minutes, thinking about what he could do without Song knowing. But she already knew, for she was listening to their conversation.

_It seems my 'boyfriend' likes her, now I just have to wait to see what he does to find if Tigress likes him back…. And __**'change'**__ her answer._

She smiled and walked off.

**Next day….**

Po knew what he was going to do.

The gong rang and everyone woke up and greeted their Master. With the exception of Song, since she wasn't an official student, then she could wake up at any time she wanted, and she didn't have to actually greet Master Shifu, she still did it though, just to be polite.

After getting the instructions from Shifu, everyone started heading to the kitchen, so they could eat breakfast before training.

Everyone started to get out the barracks, Po pretended to be behind them but he stayed at the barracks, no one noticed though. Except Song, but she pretended that she was following the rest. However, she hide by the entrance of the dormitories to see what Po was up to.

Po took a note out of his pocket and opened Tigress's door and entered her room.

_Mmm, I wonder what does the note says. _Song thoughts.

After a couple of seconds, Po came out of the feline's room without the note, he looked a little bit anxious but also relieved. Song came out of her hiding spot and went to him.

"Hey, what were you doing?" She asked, holding his arm, startling the panda.

"Oh Song! I…how long where you here?" He asked nervously.

"Not much, I just got here" She said with her sweet innocent voice. Po smiled at her, he didn't know she was lying. All of a sudden, Tigress showed up.

"Sorry for interrupting" She said, looking at both of them, "but the guys are getting in a bad mood, they were wondering if you are going to take any longer" She said, her eyes shifting to Po. In the background, you could hear Mantis and Monkey arguing and Viper trying to calm them down.

"Oh right, let's go" He made a motion, which made Song let go of his arm. Tigress smiled and went walking to the kitchen.

"Po, I forgot something, I will catch up to you" She said, waving goodbye to them. She didn't like leaving Tigress and Po alone, but she really needed to see what Po wrote her.

Once she saw that both of them disappeared into the hallway, she snuck on Tigress's room. She really needed to be careful, if she got caught, she would have to face a really, really mad feline.

She was looking at the floor, cautious to not step into anything. She looked around to see where the note was, it wasn't hard to find since her room wasn't really decorated or anything.

The note was on her bed, she grabbed it and opened it. She started reading it.

_Tigress, I know we have been friends for a long time, but I just want you to know that I love you. I hope we can be friends if you don't feel the same way, just tell me, ok?_

_Thanks._

_-Love, Po._

She read it over and over. She couldn't believe that Po loved her! She was mad, but she knew that Po was still technically her boyfriend, even if he did love someone else. And that someone else loved him back.

An evil smirk appeared across her face. _What if that person, Tigress, didn't love him back?_

She looked around and found a piece of paper. She then looked to see if she could find a brush and ink. Luckily she opened one drawer and found exactly what she needed. She started to write in the piece of paper. After she read it over to make sure she didn't wrote anything not-Tigress-like, she signed it.

-_Tigress_

She smiled and went out of Tigress's room, making sure she returned everything to the place where it was. After making sure everything was fine, and there was no evidence she had been there, she went over to Po's room.

She put the note over at his bed. She walked out and went to join the rest for breakfast. Excited to see how Po and the hardcore master were going to react, Mostly Tigress, since she wasn't aware of anything; which only made Song more excited.

**Well that's it for this chapter! **

**TiPo me: What did Song wrote!?**

**Normal Me: You are going to see in the next chapter!**

**TiPo me: If you weren't the one writing this story, you would be dead.**

**Normal Me: ….. Please review… and **_**hopefully**_** I will see you in the next chapter.**

-Peace out :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**Hey, luckily TiPo me didn't kill me! SO that's good. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Po and Tigress where walking to the kitchen. They were surrounded by an awkward silence, and none of them knew how to get rid of it. The trip to the kitchen wasn't really long, no more than 20 steps, but right now, for both of them, and it was the longest journey.

"So how are you and Song doing?" Tigress asked, but regretted it.

_Of all the things I could have said, I have to talk about his relationship!_

Po was shifting uneasily, getting uncomfortable about the topic, right now wasn't the best time to talk about it.

"I… I guess is… good" He finally finished stuttering. Tigress was wondering why he was nervous about it, after all, having a girlfriend should make you happy, and proud to talk about, not nervous, or almost… regretful?

Tigress saw a hit of regret on his face, but maybe she was just imagining things, so she ignored it. They both kept walking, Tigress to afraid that if she asked anything else, she might start to annoy Po, or make him uncomfortable again.

And Po, well, he was still thinking about the note, and what was Tigress going to think of it.

They finally got to the kitchen, where Mantis and monkey were in a really bad mood. Po immediately went to cook and after a couple of minutes it was done. He started passing the bowls around and the guys started devouring it as if they hadn't eaten in months, when in reality, they just waited 10 minutes.

Po took his seat next to Tigress, who was calmly eating her noodles. She looked much more relaxed than she was before, when he and Song started dating. He had just noticed how bad, how depressed she looked before.

He started thinking that maybe the note he left her was a good thing, that maybe she was going to answer something positive, like she was going to confess she liked him.

_Hahaha, as if. She won't tell me that. Well, according to Crane she might. I guess I will just wait for her answer._

He sighed and soon enough, everyone had finished their breakfast and were now heading to the training hall to do their usual routine.

Po was starting to practice with the adversary, when he saw Song come in. She waved him and took a seat near him. He smiled and continued punching, somehow he still hadn't managed to beat the training dummy.

Tigress then came in, since she stayed at the kitchen to do the dishes, she made her way to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, and started to punch, kick and flip around gracefully throughout it. She took a short break and looked around to see what her friends were doing, since she had the job to keep them on task, something that was really needed since Po came here.

To her surprise, each one of them was focused on their activities. She looked around and stopped when she saw Po. He was already looking at her. She smiled and him and let some redness come to her cheeks before turning around and going off to train again.

Po saw her smiled, and he smiled back. He felt the butterflies come again, he felt himself blush and look away. Satisfied that he saw her beautiful smile. Somehow he started wondering why he didn't have that feeling with Song. Maybe it was because he didn't really loved her, or maybe because Song is… Song.

He let go of the thought and kept training. After about some hours, Master Shifu finally told them that their training was done, and that they could spend the rest of their day as they wanted.

Everyone headed off different directions, except Tigress, who just stood in the training hall and continued.

Po went to his room to change before going to the valley to visit his dad. Song was walking beside him, talking about how she just saw this new vest and she was hoping to buy it soon, and how she saw this new umbrella, and how she was also planning on buying it, of course by this, she meant "Po, you should buy it to me".

Once they both got to Po's room, Song waited outside, while Po went inside and changed.

He opened up the door, and saw something laying on his bed. He closed the door, making sure that Song didn't noticed it. He then went and took it. It was a note.

_Wow, I wonder how Tigress wrote so quickly, I never saw her heading to the dormitories. Oh, well._

He unfolded the note, it wasn't folded really well, and it was weird since Tigress was kind of a perfectionist. But he didn't paid attention to the detail. He started reading it, his heart stopped as his eyes saw and took the meaning of the words.

_Po, I'm sad to inform to this to you, but I do not return your feelings. I find it highly inappropriate, besides you already have a girlfriend, which leads me to the second thing, I would never date a guy like you, so just stick with that nice girl, Song, who seems to find something in you. _

_Answering to your other question. I'm afraid we cannot continue our friendship, since I think it would be awkward and I don't want to cause problems in your current relationship. Please don't talk to me anymore. Thanks._

_-Tigress_

Of all the things she could have wrote, she wrote that. His eyes were getting teary. But somehow it was hard to believe she could have written that, not because she wasn't that mean, because well, the first time he got there she was. (Something he has long forgiven.) And her wording matched with hers, or course. But what seemed weird is that the handwriting was different, it was messier, and last time he checked, Tigress didn't write like that, hers was fancier. And she never actually told anyone that Song was nice, on the other hand, she was always saying how she was a thief.

But he was too depressed to see the difference. He was holding back the tears. Not only had she rejected him harshly, but she said that they can't be friends anymore, and now he wasn't even supposed to talk to her.

He had forgotten why he was at his room, until he heard a knock.

"Hey sweetie, are you almost ready?" Song asked, in her usual soft voice.

_I think he is reading the note that I, I mean, Tigress left him._

She smiled, after not hearing a response, she opened the door and peeked in. She saw Po staring at the note, he had tears in his eyes, and she could see that he was deeply hurt.

_Oh, I think he really did love her. I think I went too far… No! Of course not! Now he is going to be mine!_

"Dumpling, are you ok?" She said, holding his arm, and rubbing his back gently. He nodded.

"What's wrong, tell me" She said, even though she knew what was going on. Po handed her the note, hiding his face in his paws. He started sobbing.

She pretended to read it and be surprised.

"So you loved her, huh? Well, don't worry about it, I forgive dumpling. She doesn't realize how lucky she is. Good thing I do, right!?" Song said to trying to cheer him up, she was hiding her happiness that he actually fell for her trick.

"You- you are right. I don't need her. I already have you" Po stuttered in between his tears, but somehow, he wished Tigress was the one comforting him instead of Song.

They started to walk out of his room, Po completely forgetting that he was supposed to change. Song was holding proudly his paw, relieved that she had gotten rid of Tigress. They were both heading to the village for one of their dates.

As they were coming outside the Palace, Tigress walked past them, she waved at Po, but to her dismay, he turned his back to her and avoided her eyes. Song just smirked at her.

_Ok, that was weird. _She sighed and went inside the training hall, she was wondering why Po ignored her and seemed upset, and mostly why Song was smiling.

Then she felt scared, why would she be smiling. She shook the feeling, guessing it was because they were going on a date. And maybe she could talk to Po later.

But how was she going to talk to him, when Po thought that she didn't wanted to talk to him.

**With Po and Song…**

They were both walking, Song was leading him to a bunch of stores, smiling. But Po was wearing a small grin for her sake, in the inside, he was broken, he didn't expected Tigress to have this effect on him, but she did. And he had no idea how to get rid of it. He kept walking, turning to see everything that Song pointed to. He sighed, every single thing around the village reminded him of Tigress. From some noodles, to a necklace. He sighed, remembering that mission were they got chained together. He smiled, but his smile soon disappeared when he realized that Tigress didn't wanted to be friends with him anymore. It sounded childish when Po thought about it.

He continued walking. Somehow he felt that something was off. About the note that is. The note was perfectly like Tigress would write it, but there was just something about it that made him doubt. He couldn't put a finger on it though.

But if it was really hers. She didn't wanted to talk to him, therefore, the most logical and reasonable option, is to stick with Song.

**4 days after the note…**

"I don't get it, I mean, he just suddenly started ignoring me!" Tigress explained to Crane. Again, they were talking about Po, this time they were on the Peach tree.

"Well, did you said anything mean to him?" Crane said, he knew how Tigress sometimes lost her temper and yelled.

"No, he started ignoring after breakfast, we were ok, and then even when we were training, he smiled at me. But then a couple minutes after, he just frowned, and after that, he is avoiding me"

"I don't get it… What did I do wrong?" She muttered to herself. After training, she tried to approach Po, but he turned around and left her. She thought that maybe he was just upset or tired, so he left him. But then this started happening each time she looked at him.

"That does sound weird. But he told me he was going to tell you that he loved you soon…" Crane stopped, and started hesitating.

"Maybe he realized that I wasn't a good candidate and just went back to Song, after all, she is better than me" She said, rolling her eyes, she hated to admit it, but Song DID have a bigger chance to land a guy than she had.

"Tigress, now that's not true. And I'm going to find out why he is ignoring you. That is if he is not mad at me" He said, whispering the last part. Tigress frowned.

"And why would he be mad at you?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I… might have told him… that you… loved him…. Please don't kill me!" He said, wrapping his wings around him.

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" She started to calm herself down.

"You are lucky that I need your help, or you would be dead" She said, even if she needed help, it would not make her lose her reputation. She was still strict, and hardcore.

Crane nodded, then headed back to the Palace, with one goal in mind, to get answers.

And of course, part of his life depended on that, since Tigress was also depending on him. Sometimes he wondered why he was even helping her, she was always cold. But then he remembered, Tigress had fallen in love, which was the complete opposite of who she was, and even if she didn't wanted to admit it, she really needed help. And since he was the only who knew, he was going to give her that push to get her started in opening her heart.

**Hey! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I was also really sad when I wrote the note, I was so sad and mad at myself for writing it, but it had to be done. Anyway, I also think Crane is being a really good friend to her.**

**Anyway, I will be updating soon, and leave your reviews! Oh, and thanks to all of those who reviews, and special thanks to AlienHeart1915 and bikerboy, your reviews always make my day!**

**-Peace out :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**Hey, well, guess what? TiPo me is really mad at me because of what I made Song do. **

**TiPo me: You are seriously making me want to just delete the story!**

**Normal me: Don't you dare! You will just have to wait…**

**TiPo me: *Rolls eyes* Things better look more… favorable on this chapter.**

**Normal me: I'll try…. Oh also special thanks to my bff who always reads my story at lunch! And… ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Crane was walking to the Jade Palace. He was wondering why Po was acting that way towards Tigress. Po had just told him some days ago how he loved Tigress, but now it didn't make sense, if he loved her, then why was he avoiding her?

He sighed and shook his head, this drama going on between them was really frustrating, if only instead of keeping secrets they just told each other, then they wouldn't have to deal with all this, they would be a happy couple and Song wouldn't even be a problem.

He went over to the kitchen, where he expected Po to be. Surprisingly, he wasn't there, the kitchen was empty, it was quite a weird and unique sight that you didn't get to see often. He stopped and started thinking where he could be. Song wasn't around, so he must be with her. So they must be on a date.

He didn't wanted to interrupt them, actually he did wanted to do so, but it would be rude to do so, and he didn't wanted to seem against their relationship, mostly because he needed Po's trust.. So he just waited for them to come back, their dates usually didn't took so long, but what he didn't know, is that this date was special.

**After waiting for a long time…**

Crane was in his room, when he finally heard the familiar footsteps he has been waiting for. He heard Song also there, well, he heard smooching noises, so he guessed it was Song. In the inside, he was getting disgusted. For some reason, she was really happy, well, for the sounds of it, she was more than happy, she was ecstatic.

He waited until she went to her room, to finally come out of his.

Once he did, he saw Po was smiling and making his way to the kitchen. He followed him, trying not to seem as a stalker. Po started to take out Monkey's almond cookies and started chewing them happily.

"Hey Po" Crane said cheerily.

"Oh, hey Crane. What a nice day, isn't it?" He replied smiling.

"Yeah, well kind of".

"Why is that?"

"Well, I was just wondering, why are you ignoring and avoiding Tigress?" Crane said, hoping he didn't sound too demanding. Po immediately frowned and his glow decreased.

"Why shouldn't I?" He said bitterly, turning around.

"What do you mean, what did she do?" Crane asked, maybe Tigress didn't told him everything. Po sighed.

"You know how a couple of days ago you told me to tell her how I feel?" Crane nodded

"Well, I did" Crane widen his eyes, why hadn't Tigress told him about that?

"I left her a note saying that I loved her and that if she didn't feel the same way to tell me, and maybe we could still be friends" Po explained, the memory bringing him pain.

"And what did she said?" Crane asked, apparently Tigress didn't say something like 'I love you too', and he was curious why not.

"She left me this note" Po took it out of his pocket and gave it to him so he could read it. He had kept it in his pocket, everyday he read it over and over again, as if it were going to change. Even though it brought him pain, it reminded him that Tigress didn't love him, so he should just start making the best with what he has, that would be Song.

Crane was reading and re-reading the note, like Po, he couldn't believe Tigress wrote that. It just didn't make sense, Tigress had told him how much she loved Po, and how she hated Song, and this, this note went against everything! Against Tigress's beliefs, but yet again, it used the same diction Tigress would have used, and it was signed by her.

"Wow, this… I… I'm speechless" Crane stuttered. Po snapped the note from his hands and started heading out.

Po was clearly upset about the note, like he was the first time.

**The next day…**

"So did he said anything?" Tigress asked Crane as she pulled him back into the training hall, as the rest went to the kitchen.

"You should know, you did it" Crane answered her. They started walking to the dormitories.

"What?" Tigress's face was overcome by a confused expression. They both walked inside her room, to make sure no one heard their conversation.

"He told you he loved you, by a note".

"HE DID!?" She started twirling around, smiling and laughing. But then she suddenly came to a stop, and regained her composure,

"Hold on, how come I don't know about it?" She asked him, Crane raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you DO know, because you answered him in another note saying that you didn't love him and you didn't wanted to talk to him anymore" Crane said, also getting as confused as Tigress.

"I didn't even have the note! And if I did, I would never write something as mean as that, I could, but this is Po" She explained getting upset.

"But who would do that?" Crane asked, but as soon as he asked it, they both got the answer in their heads as quick as lighting. They looked at each other.

"SONG!"

"That's why I saw my drawer a little bit messy!" Tigress said, pacing back and forth on her room, clenching and unclenching her claws. They were both thinking of solutions to this love chaos.

"I will just go to Po and tell him what happened" She finally said, Crane nodded and started going to his room, finally glad that she decided to talk with Po and not just send him as her messenger. Still he was wondering if they were going to be able to work this out.

_Oh, she just crossed the line! She shouldn't have done that! And the worst thing is that Po actually feel for that note! And I, so stupid, if I saw something weird and should have investigate deeper, not just let it sit! Ugh! This is what happens when I don't overthink things! Or when things seem to be looking good for me._

She started storming off to see Po, she wanted to kill Song, but Po was more important than her, so she was going to fix things up with him first… _**THEN**_ she would kill Song.

She went to the Peach tree, he was not there, thank God, if he was, then it wouldn't be coincidence that only bad things happened there, or when things need to be revealed.

She went to the kitchen, where he was happily eating Monkey's cookies, again, or maybe he never stopped, but she didn't know and didn't bother to find out. It was a weird sight, he was happier than usual, blither. She sighed and stepped inside, Po turned to see her, and he frowned and started to pack up the cookies, clearly wanting to go away… with the cookies.

"Po, I need to talk to you" She said, her tone almost pleading.

"Well, that's not what you said on the note" He fired back, making Tigress stumbled backwards.

"That's what I want to talk about, I didn't write the note" She answered.

"Oh really? Then who wrote this?" He said, shoving the note in her face. She took it in her paws and glared at it, she had a smirk on her face, but she still seemed upset.

"You know me better than this Po, I don't write like this!" She said, almost teasing him by not acknowledging the fact that she wrote differently.

_Well, it makes sense. She didn't write it._

_But she did! She probably just feels pity for me! HA, well I'm going to show her that I don't need her fake smiles._

_But maybe she is not, maybe she is being serious about this, maybe she does love me._

Po stopped thinking for a minute, trying to make sense of the things he was being told.

"Tigress, just leave it" He said turning around.

"No, Po. I know who did it! It was So" She got cut off.

""TIGRESS! Just leave it, besides, is not like you can do anything about it. I'm already engaged" He yelled.

Tigress swallowed hard.

_**No, no, no. **__I must be dreaming, this is not real! _

She looked at Po, she pinched herself, and making sure it wasn't just a nightmare. She started breathing heavily, her heart stopping, spinning around the word 'engaged'… With who?

Song came in and watched the scene before her. She smiled and approached Po, swaying her hips as if she were on a fashion show. Swishing her tail from one side to another, until she got to where Po was, she wrapped her tail around his ankle and started to rub her head against his chest. Knowing that Tigress was watching all this.

Tigress could have growled, ripped her apart, bite her, kick and punch, but right now, all she could do was watch, too shock to do anything, still getting the main idea on her mind.

"How you doing sweetie, or should I say… _fiancée_" Song purred.

_This is it, I am done for. I am dead, no… I'm living a nightmare! Song is…. Married to Po. And here I am, too late to say anything. Too late to confess, too late… to catch my true love._

**TiPo me: Song is married to PO!?**

**Normal me: hehehehe, I…**

**TiPo me: *pushed me to the floor and starts fighting***

**Normal me: Ahhh! You guys…..*receives a punch* review…. *kicks* and see you soon… **

**TiPo Me: I wouldn't count on that!**

-Peace out :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**Hey, well, I just want to say that you guys are lucky, because I barely came out alive. SERIOUSLY! Who knew my TiPo me was so strong. Oh whatever… the point is that here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**TiPo ME: Oh, I'm not done with you! **

**Normal Me: Oh oh, see you! *Runs ways***

Chapter 13

She stopped breathing, she couldn't believe the turn of events, only a few days ago, she still stood a chance, and now… now she had lost, she had nothing left. Well, she did have her reputation, her friends, her tittle, but she didn't have Po. And for her, that was all that matter.

"Oh hey Tigress" Song finally greeted her, she faked a smile at her and let go off Po. She approached her, she might be engaged, but that didn't mean she wasn't still scared of Master Tigress…. Tigress could still beat the crap out of her if she wanted to.

Tigress hold back a growl, and her tears. She just glared at her, not caring if Po saw her. Is not like it matter anymore, Po had chosen Song. So no longer was it important to hide her feelings, not the hatred towards the feline, nor her love towards the panda. But right now, she was showing the hatred.

Po was watching Tigress, most precisely, her scarlet eyes that always got tangled in his heart. But this time, he could see her emotions on them, she was glaring at Song. In that moment, he knew that Tigress hated her. Something he had quite expected, but never bothered to notice. But he pushed it aside and saw something else. Pain.

_Why would there be pain, unless…_

Song was now standing in front of Tigress. Waving her paw in front of her face, showing off the ring in her finger.

"Isn't it pretty, Tigress?" Song said, a little bit of mocking in her voice, that didn't go unnoticed by her fiancée.

Tigress just watched the ring, there was something about it that caught her eyes, she lean forward, so she could look at it more closely,

_Weird, huh? It has Ti written on it._

She pulled back, and glared at Song.

"Po proposed to me today! Isn't he sweet?!" Song mentioned in a bragging tone, as if Tigress cared, she started to wrap her arms around his waist. Po was lingering on the scarlet eyes, wondering what they were going to do next, he almost forgot about Song, he wasn't even aware that her arms were wrapped around him. He was just looking at Tigress.

Tigress looked up, her fiery eyes met his for a second, Po gasped quietly, something felt weird, he didn't feel the butterflies this time, he felt the whole zoo. Tigress looked away, now her eyes were on Song's icy ones. They both were glaring at each other.

"Yes, he is sweet. Congratulations" She said, looking straight in her eyes. In a quick motion she turned around, but before leaving she looked at Po.

"To both of you". She turned to Song and started exiting.

"You are a lucky girl" She muttered. Song didn't heard her, since she was no longer paying attention to her. But Po did. Part of his heart started breaking, Tigress really valued him, but he pushed her away. And he didn't know what to do. He had already proposed to Song, and there was no going back in that.

_**Flashback… (When Po proposed)**_

_Po had taken Song on a date. But this time he was planning on proposing to her. He already had a ring. He had originally picked the ring for Tigress, that's why it had her name on it, well, the nickname he used for her. _

_The ring wasn't gold. He knew that Tigress's wasn't a big fan of gold. The ring was silver. It had red diamonds around it, but in the middle there was a sapphire in the shape of a heart. In the inside, it had 'Ti' written on it. It was written on silver. No one could really notice it, unless you are looking closely, like he hoped Song wouldn't do._

_He sighed, Tigress was on the past now. She was history. At least that's what he forced himself to think. Always shoving his feelings for her away. _

_He walked over to the Peach tree, where he had set up a little picnic for both of them to eat and talk and sit. _

_After making sure everything was in order, Song finally came. He smiled at her, part of his smile was pretend, he didn't know why though._

_Song was giggling at the fact that he had made a romantic date for both of them, glad that Tigress did not stand a chance with him anymore. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. Po was sitting down, he put his arm around her and they both stared at the village in front of them, it was an amazing view._

_After a while, they both stated chatting and eating. Having a great time. Po was still feeling uneasy, his mind was somewhere else than on the girl before him. He felt something was wrong, something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what, or mostly he didn't wanted to know. _

_After a while that feeling melted away. _

_The sun started setting and they were both done with their meals. Po thought it was time. He stood in front of her and got on one knee, if it were Tigress, he would have done something differently, maybe so she wouldn't say it was cliché. But this was no longer about Tigress, and he knew that he shouldn't care about what Tigress thinks, but about Song._

_Song was staring at Po, her heart beating faster and faster. Until she heard those words,_

"_Song, you are one of the most wonderful girls… I… Would you marry me?" Po said, he was going to say that he loves her, but… he just couldn't bring himself to do so._

_Still, he asked her, and that was the goal. _

_Song was squealing, and jumping up and down. She had a really big a smile on her face._

"_YES, YES, YES, YES!" She said, hugging Po and giving him tons of kisses. Po just smiled. He was happy, but something that one would call 'superficial happiness'._

_That's when he started to put the ring on her hand, she was so happy, she was filled with bliss._

'_HA, take that Tigress!' She thought._

_They both started walking to the barracks…_

_**End of flashback (You know the rest)…**_

Now Song had gotten what she wanted to make Tigress jealous, and of course, marry Po.

**With Tigress….**

She was on her room, she was breathing heavily, forcing herself, trying so hard, to not cry. She wasn't going to do that. She didn't wanted.

But she was crushed, Po had chosen Song, he didn't wanted to talk to her, he…. He was gone. But yet, there was something in his eyes. Yes, when they saw each other, there was a spark. It could have been her imagination, but it was too real to be that.

She sighed, she remembered something else. The ring. It had her nickname written in it. Only Po called her that. It couldn't just be coincidence that it had her name clearly written on it. And that Po was the owner, or at least the original one, of the ring.

But is like Po said, even if he liked her, there is nothing to be done know, he is already engaged…. Or is there? **(I wrote that for my brother, inside joke)**

**With the couple… **

Po and Song where still in the kitchen. Except that now Song had a scroll and a paint brush, and of course a little beaker with ink. She was planning on the wedding now.

"So where do you want it to be?" She asked. Po was still trying to digest the look on Tigress's eyes.

"Where ever you want" He mumbled.

"Very well, Oooh, I know this little place that looks like a castle but smaller, yes! That will be it!" She said and started writing it down.

"And when do you want it to be?" She asked.

"When you want" He said, not paying attention to her.

"Ok… let me think… 3 days from now!" She nodded and started writing the date.

"Ok, the main things have been taken care of, now I'm just going to get my dress and I will do the invitations!" She said, she stood up and give him a quick peck on his lips, then headed off.

She was so excited for it, for her dress, for the invitations, for the cake…. One thing was for sure, Tigress couldn't do anything now to ruin this!

**With Po…**

He was still on the kitchen. He was now processing what Song just told him. They were going to get married on 3 days!

_3 days!? I still have to pick my suit and…huh, I don't have much things to do. Oh wait, and a cake. I will tell my dad if he could do the honor, I will tell him tomorrow._

He went to the Peach tree, trying to clear his mind. But it didn't work, instead, he was bombarded by new thoughts. But something kept showing itself. Something that really put him to think, that made him hesitate, that made his heart skip a beat.

Was he doing the right decision? Everything said that he was, but mostly her eyes. Tigress's eyes were yelling at him, saying that he shouldn't be marrying Song. Now it was his turn to decide, was he going to look at them, was he going to ignore her scarlet orbs?

**Well…. Never knew that Tigress's eyes were so special, huh? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please leave your reviews (Another 3?) And I will be updating soon, like always!**

**-Peace out :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**Well, I'm back! This is the next chapter, the thing is, I was going to write something about Mr. Ping and his opinion… but I forgot thanks to a test I had. SO if I don't put it on this chapter, then forgive me, and don't make a big deal out of it, since it wasn't going to affect the story. Ok, well. Here you go…**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

The next day, well, one day before the wedding, everyone was eating breakfast when Po announced that he was going to his dad's shop. Everyone nodded, not asking why, because it wasn't a really important thing to ask. And they had better things to do. And if anyone asked him, it would be Tigress, but she wasn't going to, she was thinking about other things and suspected that Po was just going to the tell his dad about his new… wife. And about the wedding cake as well.

He walked there, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, as if any minute now, someone was going to attack him.

He finally got to his dad's shop. He entered the kitchen and a smile came to his face as he saw his dad chopping vegetables.

"Hey dad" He said. Mr. Ping quickly turned around and went to hug his son with a smile.

"Oh, Son! What brings you here?" He said as he let go of him and started serving him some noodles. Po started twiddling with his fingers, looking nervously at his dad.

"I…. I am getting married" He finally blurted out, he was waiting for his dad's reactions. He thought he was going to be maybe disappointed, because he always thought that he belong with Tigress. Instead, his dad started jumping up and down.

"Oh, congratulations!" He said, shaking his hand.

"I'm glad that Tigress finally had the courage to tell you! And then you proposed! The last thing I knew is that you were dating that other girl, well, good thing now you are with Tigress, right!?" Mr. Ping said rapidly. He was looking to his son's eyes with a grin spreading from one cheek to another. Po made a nervous smile and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah… about that. I'm not getting married to Tigress…" Mr. Ping's face fell a little, but he manage a small smile and motion to his son that it was ok to keep talking.

"Well, I'm marrying… that 'other girl', her name is Song" He explained. Mr. Ping went back to chopping the vegetables.

"Well, congratulations son!" He said, but Po could notice that he wasn't as excited as he was with the idea of him marrying Tigress.

"Son, do you already have someone to bake the cake?" He asked, Po smiled.

"That's what I came to ask you, I was wondering if you could do us the honors of making a cake for us" Po said, Mr. Ping nodded.

"Of course! I would love to!" He started getting out the ingredients and icing. But then he noticed there was one detail missing.

"Hold on, when is your wedding?" Mr. Ping asked him.

"Oh yeah, Song says is in 1 day, so basically tomorrow, I think she is getting the invitations ready" Po told him. Mr. Ping nodded.

"Ok, I will go to your wedding with the cake, I better get working on it! And son…"

"Yes, dad"

"Don't forget about Tigress, you might not love her, but please promise me you will still be friends at least" he said in a calm and soft tone. He looked at Po. _Po_ was feeling guilty, but he wasn't going to tell his dad that he was regretting proposing to Song, and that he was stupid to not realize that Tigress really did love him, and that he had probably done one of the worst decisions of his life, not because he suddenly didn't like Song, but because he was hurting Tigress, because he loved her, because he was adding to the long list that made her not want to open her heart. And because he was the reason for it.

"I promise" He finally said. He waved good bye to him and started to go back to the Jade Palace, wishing that he still had the ring, or at least that it was with the one it belong to, Tigress.

Meanwhile, everyone else was now gathered by the kitchen, talking about their days, Tigress was quietly eating her tofu squares, once in a while looking up and watching everyone, today they had the luck of not being joined by Song.

But that luck ran out. She came in, looking all lovey dovey and all that mushy stuff. Tigress wanted nothing else that to drag her out and not see her ever again. But she couldn't do that, so instead, she just chewed harder on her food, hoping no one noticed her attitude change. Only Crane actually noticed, but he knew why. Crane turned around, and turned his glance to Tigress, hoping she could control herself, or at least not get all mad, or burst into tears. In other words, he was concerned for her. Viper turned to see what was Crane looking at, she smiled when she saw it was Tigress, but then frowned when she noticed _why_ he was looking at her.

Tigress was frowning and biting on her food, or probably her cheeks, she couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure, she was jealous… or she really disliked Song.

"Hello" Song greeted, grabbing an apple that was by the counter. She took a bite out of it, and swallowed it, the turned back at them, who were all raising an eyebrow at her, not knowing what was up with her.

"Well, guess what, I should have wait for Po to tell you the news together, but… I just couldn't wait… PO AND I ARE ENGAGED!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, then smiled, waiting for everyone's reaction, as she pointed to the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations" Viper said with that light-hearted voice of hers followed by her smile.

"Yeah, Po is a lucky panda" Monkey and Mantis mentioned, patting her on the back. Crane was startled at the news, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just faked a smile.

"Yeah" was all he managed to reply. Song noticed Tigress didn't say anything, she had a sly grin on her face, she wanted to bring the Master down.

"What do _**you**_ think Master Tigress?" She taunted. Everyone turned to look at her. Tigress just glared at Song.

"It's ok" She said, then turned around, set her plate on the sink, then turned around and started to leave the room with saying any other word.

Song was happy about what she just did. But not satisfied, what did it take to break down Master Tigress?! She didn't know, but if this didn't break her, then she was made out of steel, and it would prove true to all those rumors, she is hardcore that she doesn't feel anything, well, she knew that that wasn't true, but Tigress _was_ strong.

Song looked back and said out loud, while Tigress was still in the room, just barely.

"Oh, and I have the invitations!" She said.

"Tigress, stay! She is going to hand out the invitations!" Viper called. Crane just put one of his wings over his face, imagining what Tigress was going through.

Tigress just waved one hand, basically saying, that she could get one later, after all, is not like Song was just going to not hand her one.

Song just smirked, and turned her back to her. She took out the invitations. Crane had to admit, she did a pretty good job on this, they were really pretty, too bad that he couldn't help with the wedding, mostly because he was on Tigress's side.

The invitations were all white, they had a simple ying yang symbols on them, and lotus flowers around them.

"Here is one for you Viper, and Monkey, Mantis…. _Crane_" She finally handed him one to him, but more roughly that to the others. She knew that he was on Tigress's side, so therefore he was an enemy.

"Please don't lose them, since you are going to need them to get inside" Song explained. Everyone nodded.

"And if you see Po, tell him I left some by the counter so he could give it to his dad and other people he wants to invite, oh and that I already gave invitations to the whole valley" She smiled, and then headed out, with one invitation on her hand, which was Tigress's invitation, she didn't wanted to invite her, but Po did. So she showed him the invitation, and Po nodded approvingly, Song also assuming he liked the design.

Song finally was on the barracks. She walked until she stood in front of Tigress's door. Another sly grin on her face. She knocked.

Tigress opened the door, she wouldn't have if she knew it was Song the one who knocked though. When Tigress saw her, she just rolled her eyes, not wanting or showing any interest on what she had to say.

"What do you want?" She said indifferently,

"I was going to give you the invitation" Song said uninterested. Tigress raised her eyebrows, this was not the kind of Song that she expected, the one handing her the invitation, the invitation to her new life filled of sorrow. She looked at her paw, indeed, the invitation was there.

Song smiled and hold the invitation in front of her face. Tigress watch curiously, wondering what she was doing.

Song caught glance of Tigress, and then she bought up her other paw and tear the paper in half. Now that was the Song Tigress expected.

Tigress growled,

"If you didn't wanted me in your wedding, why would you even bothered doing an invitation with my name?" Tigress spat at her. Song smirked at her.

"So Po believes that I actually invited you" Then she started heading out, leaving Tigress holding back a punch.

"Can't believe Po is going to marry you" Tigress growled under her breath.

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it" She said before going back into the hallway she came from.

"Oh, and you can keep the ring, I didn't like it, honestly, it's awful" Song said, before throwing into the air carelessly, not caring where it was going to land or if it was going to break.

Tigress quickly leaned forward to catch the ring, she sighed when it was safe on her paws. She went inside her room and looked at it closely, another reason to hate Song was flopping into her mind.

_She has an awful taste and takes everything for granted._

She couldn't believe how Song couldn't like or appreciate the ring, it was beautiful, it was special, it magical, it was as if it were made for her. She couldn't help but slip it into her finger, she smiled at it while a tear rolled down her cheek, she took it off and put it into her pocket carefully.

Tigress started to scream into her pillow. She was furious and sad, and she was a mix of emotions waiting to flow out. Soon enough, her screams turned to soft sobs.

She was not going to get married to Po, that thief was getting married to him, she was not even invited, and Po was not even talking to her. She started imagining the wedding, and she had to admit, she must be the most unlucky girl on the world right now. Things couldn't look worse for her.

Yet still, a smile came to her face, there was still one chance, one last chance, and she had to take it. It was now or never, well technically tomorrow or never.

**Well, I managed to squeeze Mr. Ping in the story, I really like him as a dad, don't know why, but I do. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, I will be updating soon and I'm glad that my TiPo me was not here to read this, or she would have killed me. I really wanted Tigress to keep the ring one way or another, so I hope you guys liked that detail. Hopefully I also get 3 reviews for this chapter…. **

**Thanks to everyone!**

**-Peace out :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here is the next and… last chapter! *Sobbing* I really enjoyed writing this, mostly because I had such amazing people read it. Well, but like every good story, or adventure, they have to come to an end. Honestly, I hate endings, I wish the stories could last forever. *Sighs***

**Oh well, I hope you like this chapter! And I hope that those TiPo fans like it as well! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

The day of the wedding.

It was morning, Song was already fully awake and in the room located on the back of the place she was going to get married. She was eating her small breakfast. She then went over to one of the rooms, she took out her dress, it was all white and puffy. The bottom of it was wavy, as if it was a bunch of clouds. The top was decorated by white roses, and it didn't have sleeves, well, it just had small straps but they were located below her shoulders.

She also brushed her fur and make it look shiny. And at this moment, the bridesmaid was putting on her make-up, actually, the bridesmaid was Viper.

She was putting the makeup on Song, putting all sort of glitter and lipstick and eye shadow. Of course, Tigress didn't know that Viper was helping Song, but even if she did, she wasn't going to get mad at Viper because of it, probably just a little, but she didn't have any power over her decisions.

Po was on another room, he was talking to Monkey, and Crane and Mantis, who were his wingman, Monkey was trying to throw encouraging words at him. Po was waiting for his dad, and the cake.

Meanwhile, he was getting ready in his tux. He looked really handsome. Instead of the typical rose in his pocket in the jacket; he had a tiger lily.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, he wiped his forehead with a small towel he had. He was sweating, he was really nervous about this whole thing, he wasn't even sure if he could say those two words 'I do".

He looked himself on the mirror, he smile at his reflection, his eyes then landed on the tiger lily, his expression fell.

_Tigress._

His heart started beating fast. That's all he wanted, all he could ask for, to see her one more time, but to see her as a friend again, or as her crush. That's when he heard someone sobbing behind him. He turned around and his face soften.

"Hey dad"

"Oh son, you look handsome. I can't believe you are so grown up now" He said, sobbing in between his words. He stepped closer and gave Po a weak smile. Po tilted his head, as if saying it was ok to cry.

His dad then ran towards him and hug him. Po returned the hug.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine, dad" He told him. But he was doubting that himself.

"Of course. I love you Po" Hi dad said as he broke the hug.

"I love you too dad" He said smiling. He opened his mouth to say something but his dad cut him short.

"Yes Po, the cake is already here, is at the table outside" Mr. Ping informed. Po nodded and went to where all the guests where settling in.

He noticed that all the people on the village where there. He was smiling, but deep inside he wanted that one tiger to show up and maybe do something so that he wouldn't have to go on with the wedding. He also realized that people needed an invitation to get in. He frowned, he wouldn't have required that, but it was too late to do something about it, and besides maybe Song had a reason for it.

He walked around, pacing back and forth, constantly wiping his forehead, he was so nervous, but not the good kind, but the one full of guiltiness and remorse. His stomach was twisting around. He was taking deep breaths, until the bell rang, meaning the wedding was starting.

**With Tigress…**

She was just waking up, she rubbed her eyes, but she started to panic when she saw the sun peeking into her room. She had woken up late!

_No, no, no, no! Not today!_

She knew Song was behind the reason of why the gong didn't rang. She looked outside, the sun was almost fully out, meaning she only had a couple of minutes to get ready and go to the wedding. Everyone was evidently already there. She quickly took anything from her closet, which was a red vest, similar to the one she always wore when training, except that this one was all red with the flower pattern in gold, or was supposed to be, now it seemed yellow and not shiny anymore, since the vest was kind of old.

She put it on, she brushed her fur quickly and washed her face. She looked in the mirror, and she was not looking as if she were heading to a wedding, she looked as if she had just gotten out of a fight, with the exception of her vest, everything else looked as if she had spent very little time on it. Which she did.

She sighed, she could use a dress, but no, that wouldn't work, she wasn't willing to put on a dress, she would for Po, but even if she wanted to, she didn't have enough time. So she left with the red vest, and black pants.

She checked her pocket to see if she hadn't lost the ring, to her relief, she hadn't. It was still there. She smiled, the ring was a reminder of why she was doing this, why she was risking everything and putting her heart on the line. She was doing it for Po, for love, because she wasn't going down without a fight.

She ran there, when she got close enough to the entrance she remembered what Song said, about how you need an invitation to get it… and how she ripped hers.

_Well played Song, well played._

But Song forgot one detail, she was a Kung Fu Master. She jumped to the celling, making sure no one caught her. The she started to crack open a tile, like Po did one time, and carefully did a jump, only to land inside not making a single sound. She sighed in relief. She started to sneak around.

She then heard the bell ring. It seemed that she was on the rooms, where the bride is putting on her dress.

She heard Song yelling at her bridesmaid somewhere back in inside a room, Tigress started thinking about what dress she would be wearing, she chuckled at the thought of Song's dress looking like a pastry.

She headed to where the actual ceremony was being held. She hide behind the curtains there, since she was an uninvited, courtesy of the _lovely bride_, and couldn't risk to get thrown out.

She waited until Song finally came out. The organ started play a song that sounded like a death march. Song was walking to where Po was now standing, she was walking down the aisle like a pageant queen. Tigress just rolled her eyes, and kept watching, Po looked nervous, he had a tissue on his palm, at which he was using to get the droops of sweat out of his face.

She smiled and felt her heart flutter, she was probably going to lose all her reputation by what she was planning to do, but she didn't care as long as she was with Po. Call her selfish, but she loved Po, and Song… she didn't deserve a nice guys like him.

She was now listening, on the inside, she was daydreaming on how it would go if it actually worked out. She hoped Po wouldn't say his vows, that none of them do. That he didn't say yes.

Fond gestures were exchanged, and now the preacher was telling the whole deal, reading off the book. She just wanted to say 'Hurry along!' But she couldn't or she would blow off her cover. She glanced at Po, and part of her told her that he wished it was her.

She finally heard the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace". The whole room fell in silence, there was her last chance.

She stepped into the aisle, out of the curtains covering her body, her hands were shaking, and she was trembling. All eyes fell upon her, some had horrified looks on their faces, while others, like Crane and Mr. Ping, smiled at her.

Crane was glad that she had the courage to do it, that she was doing something, that she was letting her voice be heard.

Mr. Ping was also glad, because for one, he knew that Master Tigress's love was sincere and that she truly did love his son, and also, that other girl Song, he didn't like her.

Tigress was looking around her, suddenly regretting her decision, she was shaking. That was until she only looked at Po. Then all that went away. She stopped caring what other people thought. She was just looking at him.

Po was happy that Tigress was there. But to have her object, he must have been dreaming. But he knew he wasn't. He could go right up to her and kiss her, he wanted to do it. But he should hear what she has to say first. But, oh boy, how he was happy about seeing her. Even without a dress, she looked prettier. Even prettier than Song at this moment. Her red vest and black pants assured Po that it was Tigress, her eyes were the ones that told him to don't say yes, to not do anything. And so he did, because he loved looking at them and right now, there was nothing else that could bring him more happiness.

Tigress gulped loudly, before speaking,

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl"

She said it softly and gentle, almost as if she were singing, but she wasn't. Everyone turned to Po, who was turning towards her. Song held him by his shoulders, trying to make him look at her again, but he wasn't. He backed away from her and walked towards Tigress.

Everyone was watching closely.

Tigress's lips formed a little grin. She looked down to her feet and until a new pair of feet appeared in front of hers. She looked up, and her nose just brushed against his. She took one step back, so there was enough space between them, not that she didn't like it, but she needed him to hear her.

"Po, I love you….." Tigress confessed. A huge grin spread on Crane's face, he let out a satisfied breath. Po also smiled,

"I love you too" he then took one step closer, filling the gap between them; he caressed her cheek with one of his hands, then looked into her eyes, just as she was looking into his. The leaned forward; Tigress got on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his.

Po wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed back passionately. His heart started to race and he was overcome by pure bliss. This is not how he expected the kiss to go. This was way better than his wildest dreams would have thought.

The broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other, everyone else started clapping, Mr. Ping was sobbing. Everyone was enjoying this, how one lover confessed just in time. Everyone, except the actual bride, or ex-bride.

Song couldn't believe it, she did all the things she could have done, yet, Tigress always found a loophole. She was burning with rage, but what good could it do now, she had lost. She stomped out of the church, not to be seen again, not that anyone wanted to.

"I would give you a ring right now, but I unfortunately… don't have it" Po said, giving her a sad smile, she was the one who deserved, who he wanted to own the ring. Tigress smirked and reached for her pocket.

"Oh, you mean this?" She took out the ring and held it on her palm. Po's eyes lighted up. He looked back at her. He took the ring, and kneeled down. Tigress widen her eyes.

"All this made me realize, that no matter what I do, my heart only belongs to you, and that there is no one or nothing in the world that could ever change that…. Would you marry me?"

Tigress was frozen on place, and out of nowhere, she covered half of her face with her paws. Tears started forming on her eyes, she was nodding her head.

"YES! I would love to" She stretched her hand, and let Po slip the ring into her finger, like last night, it just fit perfectly.

Po stood up and wrapped her in his arms, just having enough space to see each other's face.

"You know, I'm glad you were around when they said speak now".

"I had enough of waiting and silence" Tigress replied, then leaned into another kiss, knowing that Po was hers now, and that like Po said, nothing or no one was going to change that.

**TiPo me: Now that's more like it, I love it!**

**Normal me: Phew. **

**Thanks to everyone, I hoped you like it! Now I'm going to be working on a holiday one, I have little time…. So begin the countdown! Also the song that I got my idea from (As some of you might have figured it out) is Speak now by Taylor Swift.**

**Well, I hoped you liked this story, leave your reviews and see you soon!**

**-Peace out :)**


End file.
